Naruto el Asesino Dorado
by Jarzo 852
Summary: Naruto es tan solo un niño que es dejado de lado por su madre,pero que pasara cuando el pequeño rubio descubra su legado, el legado de su padre que este era un asesino que luchaba contra los templarios, pero los problemas aquí no acaban,todo empieza a ponerse peor cuando el joven rubio crezca y este empieza a ver a su madre como algo mas como una mujer. Advertencias: Incesto
1. Chapter 1

Aqui esta mi segundo fic, es un crossosver espero que les guste la idea jeje combinar estas dos grandes series fue un poco dificil para mi pero con tiempo, una taza de cafe y musica salen buenas ideas XD ya no los entretengo mas que disfruten del cap jeje.

Renucia de derechos Decir que los personas de Assasins creed y Naruto no me pertencen, estos pertenecen a sus verdaderos autores.

**Capitulo 1:Asi comienza todo surge un Asesino**

Un niño de 9 años estaba sentado en el pie de la escalera de su casa, este estaba viendo como su madre corría de un lado para otro pues se preguntaran quien es este niño pues bien les diré este niño es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el protagonista de nuestra historia y pues la mujer que va de una lado para otro es su madre Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto no ha tenido una infancia normal esto es debido a que cuando este tenía 5 años su padre se marchó de su casa abandonándolo a él y a su madre debido a ello Kushina adoptó una actitud de jovencita de 15 años, salir de fiestas con sus amigas, beber hasta asquearse, andar de hombre en hombre para según ella "disfrutar de su juventud" y vivir de la pensión que le daba su exesposo. Mientras que con Naruto este desde que su madre tomo esa actitud ya no lo saludaba y con costos le dirigía su palabra hasta en un punto este llego a pensar que su madre lo odiaba y eso aún sigue en los pensamientos del joven rubio.

La infancia del niño fue difícil debido a que por el rechazo de su madre le costó adaptar a la escuela además que por la fama de su madre, las otras mamas de sus compañeros le prohibían a ellos acercarse a el rubio así que se podría decir que este creció en la soledad, la soledad de no tener a nadie en quien apoyarse y la soledad de crecer sin ningún amigo.

Pues todos estos acontecimiento nos llevan al día de hoy, el día en que la vida de ese niño cambiara para siempre no solo para el sino que también para el mundo entero este día ese niño descubría la historia de sus antepasados…la historia de los asesinos.

Naruto: oka-san adónde vas tan tarde-pregunto el niño sentado en las escaleras al momento que la mujer pelirroja le devolvía un mirada.

Kushina: ay Naruto no molestes que ya vienen Mikoto y Tsume por mí, además ya sabes son cosas de adultos-esas palabras, esas malditas palabras siempre fueron la típica excusa que su madre le daba desde los 6 años "son cosas de adultos" Naruto al escuchar eso no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos hasta que la bocina de un auto sonó, esa era Tsume una de las amigas de Kushina está al escuchar que su amiga había llegado rápidamente tomo su abrigo de piel de zorro y se dedicó a salir de su casa, pero la mujer al voltear a ver a su hijo pudo notar en los ojos de niño un vacío además de un fuerte dolor.

Kushina al ver eso sintió como algo en su pecho se estrujaba pero sin darle importancia simplemente se dedicó a cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave y subirse al auto de su amigo pues así es Kushina de nuevo se iría de fiesta típico de ella desde hace casi 4 años.

Cuando el pequeño rubio noto que su madre por fin se había ido decidió que era hora de comer algo para después ir a dormir debido a que mañana era lunes eso quería decir que tenía clases, el pequeño fue rápidamente a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador pero al abrirlo lo único que había adentro era un vaso de ramen instantáneo que este el verlo esbozo una sonrisa debido a que por lo menos ese día había algo.

Naruto: jeje genial ramen hoy cenare algo delicioso-dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño envaso pero al hacerlo noto algo…el ramen estaba caducado esto hiso que la gran cara de felicidad del pequeño se tornara en una de tristeza.

Naruto después de ver que el vaso de ramen estaba vencido fue y tomo una pieza de pan que había en la despensa para después tomarse un vaso de leche e irse a dormir.

Naruto Pov: siempre es lo mismo…pan de la despensa y un vaso de leche de cena me gustaba antes cuando Tsunade-Obachan venía a pasar tiempo conmigo-pensó el rubio derrotado sin saber que la causante que su querida abuela ya no lo visitara era que Kushina le pagaba a esta para que le hiciera compañía al rubio pero esto duro hasta que Tsunade encaro a la pelirroja para decirle que ella tenía que hacerse cargo del niño yo no ella grave error por parte de ambas mujeres que lo único que le causaron fue más dolor al pequeño.

El niño de tan solo nueve años después de "cenar" fue directo a su cuarto pero al subir las escaleras y pasas por el pasillo que iba directo a su cuarto algo lo detuvo, ese algo fue un destello de luz que se veía detrás de un cuadro, un cuadro donde antes estaba la foto de su padre ahora simplemente era un cuadro de donde trabajaba Kushina un bar-restaurante con sus compañeras de trabajo entre ellas Mikoto.

El niño quito el cuadro y pon un momento su vista cambio este noto como en la pared algunas partes de ella se hundían y por puro instinto este apretó los pequeños montículos que sobresalían en un orden en específico primero él grande, después el mediado, luego los 2 pequeños y por ultimo apretó todos juntos pero al hacer eso el pequeño se llevó una sorpresa esa fue que al apretar el ultimo montículo la pared se abrió en dos dejando ver detrás de ellas unas escaleras que simplemente bajaban.

Naruto: genial-fue lo único que pronunció el pequeño al internarse en el pequeño pasadizo que hace unos segundos había descubierto.

El pequeño Naruto había bajado por unos 4 minutos hasta que al final pudo deslumbrar una puerta este corriendo rápidamente fue a abrirla lo que había detrás de esa puerta era un pequeño cuarto que en sus paredes habían varias telas pegadas con un extraño símbolo y en medio de él un viejo baúl.

Naruto: genial un cuarto secreto en mi propia casa-dijo mientras se acercaba al baúl pero al hacerlo su vista de nuevo cambio, y pudo ver que al parecer la insignia que había en el baúl se podría apretar cosa que este hiso haciendo que el baúl se abrirá.

Cuando el baúl se abrió dentro de él había lo que parecía un brazalete, un atuendo con una capucha que atrajo mucho la atención del rubio y alos lados del baúl habían 2 libros uno de ellos decía "El camino de Altair" y el otro "El camino de Ezio" Naruto no supo por qué pero tomo el que decía "El camino de Altair" y lo empezó a leer.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la sede de Asesinos de Konoha el maestre de los asesinos de esta ciudad estaba descansado en su despacho.

¿?: Ah al parecer los templarios no se han movido en nuestra ciudad y espero que siga así-hablo el maestre mientras fumaba de su pipa esta persona era Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer maestre de los asesinos en Konoha noto como la pantalla que estaba frente a él empezó a ponerse un punto en rojo más específicamente en la casa de uno de sus mejores asesinos Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el

Sarutobi: pero que es esto, la tumba de Minato…alguien ha irrumpido en ella maldición ocupo mandar a alguien para que valla rápido allí-al decir esto una mujer pelirroja con un traje de asesino color azul entro en la oficina.

¿?: Maestre Sarutobi para algo-pregunto la hermosa mujer.

Sarutobi: Mei…Terumi Mei ocupo que hagas algo alguien a irrumpido en la tumba de Minato ve allí y elimínalo no podemos dejar que nadie se lleve ninguno de sus secretos-dijo el anciano.

Mei: como ordene maestre Sarutobi-sama-hablo la mujer al momento de ponerse su capucha y agarrar un mapa con la localización de la tumba de Minato que curiosamente estaba en su propia casa.

Devuelta con Naruto el pequeño había leído 35de las 150 páginas del libro que tomo y la verdad era que le estaba gustando, todo lo que decía allí sobre los templarios, los asesinos sobre la historia de Altair todo absolutamente todo mientras que en su mente la palabra Asesino se encontraba ahora en un pedestal.

Naruto: genial ser un asesino debe ser genial…lástima que solo sea un libro-dijo mientras observaba más detalladamente la habitación y volvía de nuevo al libro.

Mei llego a la casa o tumba de Minato y por lo que pudo notar no había nadie en casa, así que la mujer pelirroja entro por una de las ventanas la cual era la que daba al cuarto de Naruto ¿casualidad?

La asesino al entrar al cuarto lo primero que noto era que este era gris, en las paredes no había ningún tipo de pintura lo único que había en él era un futon para dormir y un viejo peluche, la mujer sin tomarle mucha atención abrió la puerta y observo el pasadizo notando la pared abierta y un cuadro en el suelo estas sin ningún tenemos al igual que Naruto hace unas horas se internó por las escaleras que habían detrás de la pared.

La mujer camino unos minutos y por fin observo al final una puerta abierta, está alistando su hoja oculta abrió la puerta y lo que vio la asombro, un pequeño niño rubio leyendo "El camino de Altair" pero lo que más la asombro era el gran parecido que tenía con el famoso Kiiroi Senkō allí lo noto, ese era el hijo de uno de los más grandes asesinos de la historia Minato Namikaze.

Naruto: ¡GENIAL ALTAIR ES GENIAL!-exclamo feliz el niño mientras hacia movimientos extraños con su mano como si estuviera manejando una espada cosa que logro que la asesina presente deslumbrara una pequeña sonrisa.

Mei Pov: qué raro el niño esta solo…donde está su madre-pensó al mujer viendo al feliz niño siguiendo la historia de Altair.

Naruto: jejeje seria genial ser un asesino…si sería genial-dijo mientras cerraba el libro y se disponía a retirarse a su habitación debido a que noto la hora en un reloj de pared que había en la habitación marcando las 11pm pero al darse vuelta la visión del niño de nuevo cambio y allí en la oscuridad lo noto la figura de una mujer pero lo raro era…que la veía de color azul.

Mientras tanto Mei se sorprendió ese niño tenía la vista del águila, cosa que era muy difícil para un asesino despertarla así que ella con valor hiso su movida.

Mei: tranquilo…no te hare daño dime cómo te llamas-dijo con una voz suave mientras salía de las sombras.

Naruto al ver a la mujer se sorprendió pero lo que más noto fue su atuendo…y por lo que pudo leer ahora entendía mas esos símbolos que habían en la pared de ese pequeño cuarto además del símbolo que tenía la mujer en la hebilla de su faja…el símbolo de los asesinos.

Naruto: eres…eres una asesina…¡GENIAL!-exclamo el pequeño mientras corría y se posaba frente a nuestra asesina y la empezaba a examinar.

Mei Pov: vaya niño más extraño…al parecer el clan de Asesinos Namikaze no morirá con tu muerte Minato-pensó la mujer viendo a Naruto.

Naruto: ahh perdón jeje…mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki asesina-san-dijo el rubio mientras tocaba el brazo derecho de Mei.

Mei: que haces pequeño-pregunto divertida la mujer.

Naruto: si en verdad es una asesina…donde está tu hoja oculta-señalo el niño a la mujer frente a él.

Mei: pues mmmm aquí-dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho y su hoja oculta hacia acto de presencia.

Naruto: ¡GENIAL UNA HOJA OCULTA!-exclamo con felicidad en sus ojos y Mei al notar esto pregunto algo que hiso que la felicidad del niño bajara de tope.

Mei: y donde está tu madre Naruto-san-pregunto la mujer pero al ver como la felicidad del niño era cambiada por tristeza…tristeza absoluta.

Naruto: no lose…ella todos los fines de semana se va con sus amigas y cuando le pregunto qué adónde va me responde que "son cosas de adultos"-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Mei: oh…dime tu madre pasa tiempo contigo-pregunto de nuevo ella ocupaba cerciorarse bien sobre lo que le estaba pasando al hijo del legendario Kiiroi Senkō.

Naruto: pero ya me acostumbre…la soledad no es tan mala como la gente piensa-dijo el rubio en voz alta pensando para sí mismo.

Mientras que Mei se reflejó en ese pequeño e instintivamente lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo, Naruto al ser abrazo sintió algo que nunca creyó sentir, el cariño, el calor y el amor de una persona pero este al experimentar este sentimiento con una total desconocida solo pudo llorar, llorar por que esa mujer que estaba frente a él le dio lo que su madre nunca le pudo dar en 9 años cariño.

Mei: tranquilo Naruto-chan…mi nombre es Mei Terumi soy una asesina que sigue la senda de Altair-dijo mientras arcaizaba la espalda del niño el sí que necesitaba desahogarse.

Naruto: gracias Mei-san…gracias-así pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pequeño callo dormido en los brazos de Mei Terumi una asesina que sigue la senda de Altair como ella misma lo dijo.

Mei tomo los dos libros el de Altair y el de Ezio mientras cargaba aun rubio adormilado en su espalda y no llevo a su habitación en la que ella había entrado y lo puso suavemente en el futon pero al separarse de él para irse pero el pequeño empezó a temblar seguido decir.

Naruto: oka-san…por qué…Oka-san no me abandones-dijo entre sueños mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, allí Mei sin saber porque se acostó junto con el niño mientras lo arropaba con sus brazos.

Mei: duerme Naru-chan duerme-dijo con voz suave haciendo que el pequeño se calmara.

Así pasaron unas horas y Mei callo dormida hasta que el sonido de una puerta la alerto y con lentitud se separó de Naruto que dormía con una cara de felicidad notoria, la mujer rápidamente se puso su capucha y salió del cuarto del rubio donde unas voces le llamaron la atención, estas se concentraban en la planta de abajo así que con sigilo se acercó a ellas.

Kushina: ven aquí-dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras se acostaba en el sofá y un hombre peli plata empezaba a besarla notando Mei como Kushina estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

¿?: Jeje de verdad eres toda una zorra Kushina-Hablo el tipo mientras la manoseaba sobre la ropa.

Kushina: cállate Kakashi y "hip"-la mujer no lo soporto y vomito sobre el peli plata que lleno del asco se apartó de la mujer.

Kakashi: aaarg qué asco maldita zorra me vomitaste en sima-hablo con enojo.

Kushina: no seas niñita y ven-dijo mientras se empezaba a desnudar pero el hombre furioso simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa dejando a una Kushina furiosa que después de eso simplente callo inconsciente en el sofá por Mei que no podía creer que esa mujer se dignara a hacer eso en la misma casa donde su hijo dormía.

Mei: dios no puedo creer que esta mujer en verdad prefiera irse de fiesta, conocer tipos y actuar como…como una puta-hablo con fuera mientras subía hacia la habitación de Naruto…Mei había tomado una decisión.

Al entrar en la habitación noto que Naruto estaba despierto con una mirada de miedo pero al verla los ojos azules del niño se empañaron y corriendo hacia la mujer este la abrazo mientras lloraba.

Naruto: creí que todo fue un sueño…creí que…que la única persona que me ha demostrado cariño fue todo una trampa de mi mente-dijo mientras Mei con un gesto tierno lo abrazaba.

Mei: shhh shhh tranquilo Naru-chan…no me iré no después de ver qué clase de mujer tienes por madre-esto último lo dijo en un susurro cosa que el rubio no noto.

Naruto: entonces te iras verdad…nada en este mundo están bueno y se queda para siempre igual que con mi padre.

Mei: que quieres decir con so-indago la asesina.

Naruto: que mi…oka-san me dijo que mi padre nos dejó por mi culpa…que mi papá nos abandonó por que era una molestia-hablo el niño con un gran dolor.

Mei: eso es mentira-dijo la mujer con una total furia.

Naruto: ¿qué?-fue lo único que el pequeño pudo articular.

Mei: tu padre no los abandono Naruto…tu padre era un asesino y el murió asiendo su debe…él murió salvado al mundo de los templarios y ahora de hare esta pregunta y respóndemela con total seguridad-dijo la mujer mientas Naruto no salía del shock su padre un asesino y que muriera peleando contra los templarios Naruto no supo porque pero al escuchar esas palabras de Mei ahora veía a su padre con Orgullo.

Naruto: ¿qué Mei-san?

Mei: Naruto te gustaría ser un asesino…te gustaría seguir los pasos de ti padre-pregunto la mujer mientras que Naruto al escuchar esa palabras con unas gran felicidad respondió.

Naruto: si…Mei-san quiero ser un asesino…y seguir la senda de Altair-al decir estas palabras nadie lo noto pero Mei deslumbro una mirada de orgullo debido a que allí mismo le respondió dos preguntas in que el niño supiera.

Mei: pues bien Naruto prepárate porque a partir de mañana…te entrenare para ser un asesino y te lo digo serás el mejor de la historia-dijo mientras alzaba al pequeño y lo arropaba con su futon

Naruto: te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma Mei-san-pregunto inocente mientras la mujer pelirroja solamente asintió y pensaba que como era capaz que se encariñara con un niño en solo unas horas.

Hasta aqui el cap espero que les gustara jeje, los seguro es que el otro lo suba entre el miercoles o el jueves y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo cap en este se explicaran algunas cosas espero que lo disfruten jeje.

Capitulo 2:Todo un Asesino de la Hermandad

Habían pasado 7 años, 7 largos años donde Mei Terumi había entrenado a Naruto como asesino de la hermandad, Naruto había desarrollo mucha agilidad, fuerza mental, física y psicológica durante esos lo largos años ahora siento un adolecente de casi 16 años se encontraba siguiendo la senda de Altair, mientras que las cosas con Kushina su madre no cambiaban pero algo dentro de Naruto cambio el ya no veía a esa mujer como su madre este ahora la veía como algo más, pero bueno eso se sabrá más adelante, lo que algunos se preguntaran que es la senda de Altair y cómo fue que Naruto la escogió pues para saber eso hay que retroceder un poco en el pasado más exactamente hace 5 años en el onceavo cumpleaños de Naruto cuando Mei formalmente presento a Naruto al maestre Sarutobi el líder de la hermandad de los asesinos en la ciudad de Konoha.

-Flash Back hace 5 años, 10 de octubre 10:39pm-

S puede ver a una mujer vistiendo el típico atuendo de los asesinos, pero esta mujer está acompañada de un pequeño de alborotado cabello rubio que observa todo con un determinado detalle, eso es porque en ese momento ambos la mujer y el niño se encuentran en la sede de los asesinos en Konoha mientras que estas dos personas son nada más ni nada menos que Mei Terumi y Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Genial Mei-okasan jamás pensé ver este lugar con mis propios ojos-dijo Naruto mientras veía lo veía adorablemente, eso fue porque desde hace unos años exactamente después de unas semanas de conocer al rubio este la empezó a llamar de esta manera.

Mei: me alegro que estés feliz Naru-chan, mira ya casi llegamos detrás de esa puerta está el maestre junto con los otros futuros asesinos de nuestra orden-dijo la mujer pelirroja viendo como un Naruto alucinado abrió en grande los ojos para exclamar "Genial" haciendo que la hermosa mujer volviera a sonreír de verdad amaba a ese niño como su hijo.

Naruto al estar frente a la puerta en donde por fin conocería al maestre de los asesinos se sintió nervioso pero este al notar como su Oka-san le tomaba la mano dejo los nervios para mostrar una mirada de determinación.

Mei: bien Naru-chan ya sabes que hacer-dijo la hermosa asesina para seguido abrir la puerta que los separaba del Maestre Sarutobi.

Naruto al ver la habitación que había tras la puerta ase sorprendió, esto debido a que mayormente la sala parecía una pista de obstáculos muchos, hasta que observo a un anciano que alrededor de él estaban reunidos 9 niños de diferentes edades, Naruto tímidamente se acercó hacia el anciano bajo la mirada atenta de Mei y este al estar frene a el hiso la pregunta más lógica que alguien de su edad hubiera echo.

Naruto: Oye Mei-okasan quien es este viejo-dijo mientras señalaba a Sarutobi que empezó a reírse y una furiosa Mei que veía a Naruto por la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer frente al maestre de la orden pero un niña ojiperla que a vista de Naruto no tenía más de 9 años le respondió.

¿?: Este es el maestre de los asesinos, rubio-san -dijo la niña mientras señalaba a Sarutobi, todos esperaban que el Naruto se disculpara con el maestre hasta incluso Sarutobi pero bueno el que tenía que responder es Naruto…

Naruto: ¡EH ESTE VIEJO ES EL MAESTRE!-grito sorprendido hasta que una mancha azul apareció detrás de Naruto para darle un gran coscorrón en la cabeza.

Mei:¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS NARUTO TEN MAS RESPETO ES EL MAESTRE!-grito enojada la mujer mientras esta se inclinaba frente a Sarutobi pidiendo disculpas mientras hacía varias referencias.

Sarutobi: jajaja no pasa nada Mei, de echo hasta me agrada el niño ser tratado con tanto respeto siempre cansa un poco, pero bueno es hora de conocer a nuestros Futuros asesinos ahora si niños preséntense-dijo Sarutobi viendo a los 10 niños reunidos contando ya a Naruto.

¿?: Bien yo me llamo Hyodoka Fuga y soy un asesino que sigue la senda de Ezio cono lo ha hecho mi familia por generación-se presentó un niño peligro de la misma edad que Naruto.

¿?: Yo me llamo Kisara Okarioka y mi meta es ser una de las mejores asesinas como la gran Mizutamari (charco de agua)-dijo una niña de cabello blanco mientras que Mei al escuchar ser mencionada sonrió con orgullo.

¿?: Yo soy Ahideoki Yamura y espero seguir la senda del gran Ezio Auditore-dijo otro niño de pelo negro pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos rojizos.

¿?: Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga y todavía no se cual senda seguir-dijo la niña de ojos perlados que antes le había respondido a Naruto sobre quien era Sarutobi.

¿?: Yo soy Yuguito Nii y espero ser una asesina que siga la senda de Altair-dijo una mujer unos 2 años mayor que Naruto de cabello rubio.

¿?: Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara y yo simplemente quiero ser un asesino-dijo un pelirrojo con notorias ojeras.

¿?: Yo me llamo Sabaku no Temari y quiero ser una asesina que siga la senda de Ezio-hablo una rubia dos años mayor que Naruto, esta estaba al lado del pelirrojo así que muchos empezaban asumir que eran hermanos.

¿?: Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y soy un asesino porque…mi padre lo es-dijo simplente el niño mientras bostezaba aparentaba tener la misma edad que Naruto.

¿?: Yo soy Yakumo Kurama y quiero ser asesina debido a que quiero saber los secretos de nuestro mundo-hablo una peli castaña de unos 12 años.

¿?: Soy Shino aburame y quiero ser asesino para seguir con la tradición de mi familia…aún no sé qué camino seguir-hablo un niño con una gran gabardina puesta y lentes oscuros de color negro.

¿?: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y quiero ser un asesino para seguir los pasos de mi padre además quiero seguir la senda de Altair-dijo este lleno de emoción mientras algunos asesinos que se habían acercado a ver a los nuevos empezaron a hablar que un niño como el jamás seguiría esa senda pero esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por Mei que con una sonrisa psicópata y un "cállense o los mato" dejo a los asesinos que empezaron a hablar mal sobre Naruto orinándose en los pantalones…literalmente.

Sarutobi: jeje baya al parecer vemos que los jóvenes están muy motivados pues bien es hora de hacer sus pruebas pero antes déjenme explicarles sobre los caminos de los asesinos, nosotros tenemos dos sendas para escoger la de Altair o la de Ezio ahora les explicare amabas, empecemos por la de Altair, esta senda se caracteriza por que sus asesinos solo unan una hoja oculta esto es debido a que como lo hiso Altair el asesino que siga su senda deberá cortarse el dedo anula para comprometerse con la orden y la senda, además de que también lo necesitan para usar su hoja oculta, por otro lado los de la senda de Altair no solo asesinan templarios…los asesinos que siguen la senda de Altair toma otros trabajos los cuales llamamos "pagos" esto porque después de realizar estos trabajos a los asesinos se les da una suma de dinero por ejemplo entre los trabajos "pagos" tenemos servir de espías en alguna organización criminal, recolectores de información, asesinatos a personas que pongan en peligro la vida de los demás y por últimos los trabajos marca "S" son trabajos muy difíciles que los asesinos más experimentos de esta senda llevan a cabo, por último los trabajos de la orden-Dijo el anciano haciendo pensar en los niños mientras más de uno instintivamente observaba su dedo anular y después negaban.

Hyodoka: entonces maestre Sarutobi-sama los asesinos de esa senda solo son vulgares asesinos por lo que pude escuchar de su definición-dijo con burla mientras Naruto lo veía con enojo.

Sarutobi: en nuestra orden muchos los catalogan así pero la verdad es que los asesinos que siguen la senda de Altair son muy necesitados por un maestre-dijo el anciano a notar como Naruto empezaba a bufar pero con una mirada de Mei este ya se calmó…por ahora.

Temari: puede seguir con la otra senda Sarutobi-sama-hablo la rubia que ya se había negado mentalmente a aceptar el camino de Altair mientras que su hermano pelirrojo ya había hecho su elección.

Sarutobi: jeje claro, bien la senda de Ezio es totalmente diferente a la de Altair esto es debido a que estos no deben cortarse su dedo anular, además de que estos usan dos hojas ocultas y los trabajos que deben cumplir son los de asesinar Templarios y dar entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas, sumándole que los de esta senda pueden vivir aquí en nuestra sede bajo los cuidados de las personas que traban aquí -hablo Sarutobi.

Yakumo: jeje genial ya se cual senda seguir-dijo la castaña feliz.

Sarutobi: jeje pues bien piénsenlo detenidamente esto es debido a que después de terminar con nuestra prueba deberán decirme cual senda quieren seguir-hablo el maestre de la orden.

La prueba consistía en un campo de obstáculos por los que los jóvenes deberían pasar utilizando su velocidad y tácticas de su manejo al hacer Parkour los que muchos no sabían era que esta prueba tenía una trampa esa era que el camino de obstáculos se dividía en dos uno por abajo y el otro por arriba mientras muchos lo que hacían era irse por el de abajo pasando por obstáculos de llantas atravesadas, paredes que debían escalar, uno que otro oyó en él puso y por ultimo una malla de púas sin notar como arriba había un camino despejado.

Pronto los niños uno a uno pasaron los tiempos variaban unos duraban 10 minutos, otros 5 mientras que otros hasta 15 minutos uno a uno fueron pasando mientras muchos cometían el mismo error iban hasta que fue el turno de nuestro joven protagonista.

Naruto rápidamente con agilidad y velocidad además de su equilibrio se subió sobre el tubo de madera que estaba suspendido que estaba de lado a lado sin caer, al llegar al otro extremo del tubo este salto e impulsándose con la pared se agarró de una saliente para seguido subirse al pequeño techo que había en el lugar de la práctica y finalmente lanzarse de una atalaya que había en el techo hacia un fardo de paja haciendo que este amortiguaría su caída para después caminando lentamente llegara al final del circuito bajo la mirada atenta y sorpresiva de todos.

Naruto: que nadie dijo de ir sobre el circuito de pruebas-dijo mientras señalaba el campo y Mei veía a Naruto con orgullo ese era su hijo, mientras que Sarutobi se asombró esos movimientos fruidos y elegantes que demostró el rubio solo los había visto en una persona.

Sarutobi: bien esperen unos minutos pondremos la lista de los tiempos que tuvieron cada uno de ustedes mientras tanto vayan pensado en cual senda van a seguir-Naruto al escuchar eso sonrió y Mei se despidió de él, eso era que ella debía acompañar a Sarutobi por ser la maestra de Naruto l igual que los maestros de los demás niños dejándolos a todos en la gran sala solos.

Rápidamente se empezaron a formar grupos de todos los niños hablándose y contando sus experiencias de su entrenamiento pero Naruto no, esto era debido a que él nunca pudo llevarse bien con los niños de su edad pero algo le llamo la atención él no era el único que estaba solo sino que el niño pelirrojo, el de la gabardina y una de las mujeres rubias también estaban apartadas así que Naruto tomo la iniciativa esta vez así que se acercó a hablarle al pelirrojo.

Naruto: hola tu nombre era mmm Gaara cierto-le pregunto Naruto al niño mientras este sorprendido asentida.

Gaara: el tuyo Naruto verdad-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Naruto: si ja vaya es genial no ser asesinos-dijo Naruto mientras Gaara entraba en una zona de conformidad y este empezaba a charlar el rubio, Yuguito veía esto normal pero sin saber por qué esta se acercó a hablarle a ambos niños.

Yuguito: jeje hola mocosos y buenos movimientos Naruto-san-dijo la rubia mayor.

Naruto: gracias y no somos mocosos-dijo este haciendo un puchero que le saco una risilla a Yuguito.

Yuguito: está bien pero si no lo notaron soy mayor que ustedes tres-dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, Gaara y Shino que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Naruto: ohh tus eres Shino verdad jeje no te había notado-dijo el rubio mientras se tocaba la nuca y sonreía.

Shino: y…ustedes que camino seguirán-pregunto el Aburame.

Naruto: yo seguiré la senda de Altair-dijo este con convicción.

Gaara: mmm creo que yo también seguiré la senda de Altair suena más emocionante además de esas misiones clase "S"-dijo el pelirrojo.

Yuguito: genial así que aquí habemos tres compañeros, yo también seguiré la senda de Altair-dijo la rubia mayor.

Naruto: y tu cual seguirás Shino-pregunto Naruto.

Shino: mmm mi familia siempre ha seguido la senda de Ezio…pero creo que es hora de un cambio seguiré la senda de Altair-dijo este mientras los 4 jóvenes empezaban charlar y los primeros lazos de Naruto empezaban a surgir.

Gaara: entonces lo mas seguro es que nosotros 4 seres los únicos que sigamos esa senda-dijo el pelirrojo mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja.

Naruto: porque lo dices Gaara-pregunto Naruto.

Yuguito: eso es fácil de responder Naruto-san, ellos y han escogido no viste sus caras cuando el maestre dijo que debían cortase el dedo anular-dijo esta mientras todos asentida y seguían con la conversación mientras que el otro grupo Temari veía asombrada como su hermano estaba socializando con personas esta con una sonrisa siguió con su charla con los demás.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos todos los maestros de los niños junto con el maestre de la orden entraron con un gran cartel que pegaron en la pared donde estaban los tiempos estos eran los siguientes.

Lista:

Hyodoka Fuga- 14 minutos y 30 segundos

Kisara Okarioka-10 minutos y 43 segundos

Ahideoki Yamura-11 minutos y 12 segundos

Hanabi Hyuga 9 minutos y 29 segundos

Yuguito Nii-7 minutos y 25 segundos

Sabaku no Gaara-6 minutos y 43 segundos

Sabaku no Temari-5 minutos exactos

Yakumo Kurama-15 minutos 46 segundos

Shino aburame-7 minutos y 5 segundos

Naruto Uzumaki-2 minutos y 14 segundos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el tiempo del rubio mientras sus nuevos amigos lo felicitaron y los demás simplemente lo ignoraron menos un pelinegro que veía a Naruto con furia.

Sarutobi: bien los felicito pero eso así algunos tendrá que mejorar un poco más, ahora quiero que cada uno me diga que camino van a seguir-hablo el viejo maestre de la orden.

Hyodoka: yo por su puesto la senda de Ezio no quiero ser un vulgar asesino-hablo este con soberbia mientras algo en Naruto no le empezaba a caer bien ese tipo.

Kisara: mmmm yo seguiré la senda de Ezio-hablo la peliblanca.

Ahideoki: yo seguiré la senda de Ezio-dijo el ojirojo.

Hanabi: yo seguiré también el camino de Altair-dijo la pequeña ojiperla.

Yuguito: yo voy a seguir la senda de el gran Altair-dijo esta mientras Sarutobi tomaba nota y los demás niños la veían como una loca.

Temari: yo seguiré la senda de Ezio-dijo esta mientras miraba a Gaara que era el siguiente pensado esta que su hermanito seguiría su mismo camino.

Gaara: yo…seguiré la senda de Altair-al decir esto Sarutobi volvió a tomar nota mientras Temari abría grande los ojos pero antes de poder decir algo Sarutobi le pregunto al siguiente.

Yakumo: yo…yo voy a seguir la senda de Ezio-hablo la castaña.

Shino: yo seguiré la senda de Altair-este al decir esto su maestra se sorprendió pero acepto la decisión de su pupilo al igual que Sarutobi volvía a tomar nota.

Naruto: yo seguiré la senda de Altair-dijo el rubio mientras Sarutobi tomaba nota

Sarutobi: pues bien ya está listo, todos excepto Yuguito, Gaara, Shino y Naruto retírense sus maestros les darán sus hojas ocultas-hablo el viejo mientras los 6 asesinos que seguían la senda de Ezio se retiraban.

Pasaron 4 minutos y en la gran sala solo quedaban los 4 asesinos junto con sus respectivos maestros quedando Naruto con Mei, Yuguito con un hombre musculoso de piel morena, Gaara con un tipo de cara pintada y por ultimo Shino con una mujer de ojos rojos pelo negro.

Sarutobi: bien, Mei, Bee, Baki, Kurenai aceptan los caminos de sus jóvenes pupilos-pregunto el anciano.

Mei/Bee/Baki/Kurenai: si maestre Sarutobi-sama-hablaron los 4 maestros al mismo tiempo.

Sarutobi: bien jóvenes síganme es hora de que hagan el juramento y reciban su hoja oculta y ah…despídanse de su dedo anular-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras que con determinación los 4 jóvenes siguieron a el maestre.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Un Naruto de 15años había abierto los ojos, este se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de los asesinos solamente que este era de color negro con matices dorados, el rubio se encontraba descansando sobre un andamio que estaba a la par de una ventaba.

Naruto Pov: vaya que tiempos eh-pensó este recordando como hacia conocido a los chicos y había escogido su senda.

El rubio parándose en el andamio rápidamente ingreso por la ventana mientras este con sigilo se acercaba a la sala principal viendo como había varias personas con diferentes mascaras puestas y en ese momento el rubio se puso una, su máscara era dorada con forma de zorro.

Naruto: bien…es hora de graduarse-dijo este mientras se mesclaba con la gente de la fiesta y activaba su vista de águila y rápidamente lo observo, una sombra de color dorado el rubio habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Naruto Pov: Yimo Osukoru, un traficante de personas más que todo la trata de blancas jeje maldito con tu muerte muchas mujeres se salvaran de ese cruel destino-pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia su objetivo.

El personaje conocido como Yimo un hombre obeso de unos 45 años, buscado por muchas agencia intenciones por sus crímenes seria juzgado por la hoja oculta del "Asesino Dorado" por la hoja de Naruto.

El hombre rápidamente se subió a una tarima que había en la gran sala mientras Naruto ágilmente se subió a una viga que estaba justo encima del tipo.

Yimo: pues bien…quiero agradecerles por venir hoy a esta subasta es hora…de que salga la mercancía-hablo el hombre al instante que el telón que estaba detrás de él se abría y detrás de este salieron 10 mujeres en fila, todas deberían tener entre los 18 y 22 años pensó Naruto la mujeres se veían maltratadas, cansadas y muchas con los ojos llorosos.

Chica: por favor detente ya no más…ya no más—lloraba una de las mujeres al momento que Naruto volvía a activar su vista de águila y observaba varias sombra de color azul entre la multitud.

Naruto Pov: al parecer hay un policía encubierto jeje por eso las patrullas alrededor de la casa-pensó el rubio al momento de saltar hacia su objetivo…hacia Yimo.

Naruto en medio del trayecto cerro su puño mientras su hoja oculta hacia acto de presencia, Yimo no supo que paso pero este de pronto empezó a sentir un pinchazo en su cuello para que lo siguiente que viera fuera a un tipo de capucha Dorada y este lo había apuñalado justo en el cuello.

Yimo: mal…dito-dijo mientras escupía sangre y su alma abandonaba su cuerpo este caía muerto.

Naruto: "corpus anima vestra et pax"-recito Naruto todos veían con incredibilidad lo que había pasado el rubio saco una pluma blanca de su ropa la cual paso por la garganta del traficante, mientras que los guardas no se hicieron esperar.

Tres hombre con arma en mano apuntaron hacia Naruto pero este con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda lanzo 3 cuchillos que fueron a para a los cráneos de los tres hombre y el pánico cundió la gente corría y el policía encubierto dio la orden de allanar el lugar, Naruto rápidamente corrió detrás del telón pasando entre las 10 mujeres de la tarima para después simplemente traspasar una ventana que el rubio vio que era su única salida.

Naruto al traspasar la ventana noto que esta daba al patio trasero de la casa, para que después el rubio con la mayor velocidad posible se dirigió hacia el bosque que rodeaban la casa, Naruto al estar ya lejos rápidamente saco su mapa y se puso a observarlo, al parecer si seguía en esa dirección en unos 15 minutos.

Naruto Pov: genial mi primer asesinato jeje creo que lo hice bien, lo que no me creo es que me pagaran 25mil dólares por matar a ese tipo jeje genial-dijo el rubio mientras corría en dirección a Konoha.

Naruto rápidamente llego a su casa y este entro por la ventana de su habitación notando como su Mei se encontraba en ella.

Mei: al parecer te fue bien Naru-chan-hablo la mujer.

Naruto: si Mei-okasan-dijo este mientras se quitaba la máscara de zorro y observaba que al lado de su madre postiza habían unas maletas.

Mei: al parecer que ya te diste cuenta eh, vengo a despedirme Naru-chan-dijo la mujer mientras abría sus brazos y el abraso de Naruto no se hiso esperar.

Naruto: te vas, adonde oka-san-pregunto un triste Naruto.

Mei: al parecer voy a ser la nueva maestre de la cuidad de Kiri-dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Naruto: eso es…genial oka-san-dijo este mientras deshacía el abrazo.

Mei: ya me tengo que ir Naru-chan en unas horas sale mi vuelo-dijo la mujer con ojos llorosos.

Naruto: bien…ya lo sabes te quiero-dijo el rubio mientras veía a su madre salir por la ventana con su maleta.

Mei: no es genial Naru-chan…tu madre es una maestre no olvides que no importa donde este te quiero-dijo esta mientras se devolvía y le daba a Naruto un beso en su frente.

Naruto: yo también te quiero oka-san-dijo el rubio al momento de que Mei con su mano se despidió de Naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto vio la hora, 12 de la media noche al decir esto el rubio bajo a la sala de su casa al escuchar algo de ruido, este al bajar noto como Kushina estaba bebiendo con Mikoto y Tsume.

Naruto: ya son casi 9 años desde que hace los mismo…pero no puedo sacarme este sentimiento del pecho-pensó un afligido rubio al ver a Kushina caer noqueada por el alcohol.

Tsume: jajajaja ya se noqueo ahora que hacemos ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Mikoto: ah Kushi-chan de nuevo deprimida por lo mismo…ese tonto de Kakashi lo la merece.

Naruto al escuchar ese nombre puso una cara de enfado, Kakashi Hatake profesor en la preparatoria ala que iba era el "novio" de su madre hace unos años y eso en verdad lo repugnaba, eso porque él no sabía cómo tratar a su madre con cariño.

Naruto: tranquilas si quieren pueden retirarse yo la subiré a si habitación-hablo Naruto bajando de las escaleras al momento que ambas mujeres veía a Naruto con ojos abiertos, eso porque se preguntaran es fácil el rubio con solo con un pantalón tipo chándal holgado y si camisa haciendo que ambas mujeres se lo comieran con la mirada.

Mikoto: oh gracias Naruto-chan eres todo un amor, dile a Kushina que mañana o tenemos que ir a trabajar el jefe me dijo que iba a cerrar mañana el negocio debido a la nueva remodelación-dijo la pelinegra al momento de tomar a Tsume del brazo y sacarlo de la casa del rubio.

Naruto solo suspiro para seguido cargar a su madre estilo princesa y llevarla a su habitación, Naruto al entrar dejo delicadamente a Kushina en su cama para seguido arroparla con las sabanas y acariciarle suavemente en su cabeza.

Naruto: pensar que debería odiarte por la niñez que tuve jeje pero no es así…en ven de sentir odio hacia ti lo único que siento es…este repulsivo sentimiento…este maldito amor por ti Kushina, pero no importa si me odias yo te protege sin que te des cuenta…mañana Hatake tendrá un pequeño accidente jeje-susurro Naruto para después darle un beso en la frente a su madre y retirarse a su habitación, en ese momento el celular del rubio sonó y este al abrirlo noto un mensaje del banco que decía " 30mil dólares ingresos que disfrute de nuestros servicios señor Uzumaki" en ese momento el rubio lo supo ya era…TODO UN ASESINO DE LA HERMANDAD .

Hasta aqui el segundo cap espero que les gustara y gracias por leer se despide jarzo 852.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 3:Un compañero de clases muy peculiar

Naruto estaba despertando mientras los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana le daban de lleno al rubio en sus ojos, este al tener ambos ojos abiertos se fijó en la hora 8:00am esto debido a que el rubio hace una hora debió entrar a clases, el rubio con un gran bostezo se levantó seguido para ir a ducharse y desayunar, otra vez llegaría tarde pero eso a Naruto la verdad no le importaba, Naruto al estar listo con su uniforme puesto bajo a la cocina llevándose una gran sorpresa su madre estaba desayunando pan tostado cosa que era extraño debido a que Kushina nunca comía en casa. Naruto a paso lento se acercó al refrigerador ganándose la mirada de su madre al el rubio sacar un envase de ramen instantáneo.

Kushina Pov: ¿ese será su desayuno?-pensó la mujer pelirroja para unos segundos después corroborar que sí, el desayuno de su retoño era ramen instantáneo.

Naruto: oka-sama ayer Mikoto-san antes de irse me dijo que hoy el "restaurante" donde trabajas estará cerrado por reparaciones…creo-le dijo el rubio para seguido llevarse un bocado de reamen.

Kushina: si ya lo sabía-le dijo con un tono distante y frio que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

Naruto: pues bien-pronuncio el rubio para que se empezara a formar en la cocina ese silencio incomodo, pero Kushina no supo por qué pero pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente, algo dentro de ella quería hablar con su hijo.

Kushina: Naruto no debiste entrar a clases hace hora y media-pregunto la mujer molesta debido a que su hijo llegaría tarde a clases, si tan solo supiera que Naruto siempre llega tarde.

Naruto: supongo-dijo al momento de levantarse, botar el envase de ramen tomar su mochila y empezar a retirarse haciendo que Kushina debido a su respuesta estallara en furia.

Kushina: ¡COMO QUE SUPONES, YO NO QUIERO UN HIJO BUENO PARA NADA AHHH POR QUE NO PUEDES SER COMO ITACHI O SASUKE SON HIJOS MODELO DEBERÍAS APRENDER DE ELLOS!-grito la mujer furiosa mientras que a Naruto esas palabras le dolieron más que nada en el mundo y algo dentro del rubio exploto ese cascaroncito de paciencia se empezaba a quebrar.

Naruto: no me jodas-le dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para irse pero Kushina a escuchar esta respuesta simplente enfureció.

Kushina: ¡COMO TE ATREVES DE DECIRME ESO SOY TU MADRE!-grito encolerizada la pelirroja.

Naruto: mi madre, mi madre dices si de verdad fueras mi madre a ver dime esto Kushina-San cuando fue la última vez que me celebraste un cumpleaños, cual fue la última vez que salimos de paseo juntos como en familia dime cuando fue la última vez…¡EN QUE ACTUASTE COMO UNA VERDADERA MADRE!-respondió Naruto dejando en shock a Kushina eso fue simple, cada palabra del rubio se hundió en el pecho de Kushina para decirle una cruel verdad la verdad de que ella nunca fue una verdadera madre para ese joven rubio que estaba delante de ella, Naruto después de gritarle esto último a su amada "madre" este salió de su casa dando un portazo.

Naruto camino hacia la secundaria mientras se recriminaba haberle gritado a su madre, el rubio estaba enojado pero no solo con Kushina si no con el mismo debido a que hace años casi nunca pudo mantener una charla con su madre y este día que se le había dado la oportunidad la había cagado.

Naruto Pov: mejor no me doy falsas esperanzas siempre es lo mismo-pensó un afligido rubio mientras se encaminaba hacia su secundaria, Konoha High School lugar donde su querida Tsunade -Obachan era directora, pero como se lamentaba el rubio haber entrado en ese lugar eso era debido a que el rubio tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de una forma no muy bonita que su quería Oba-chan solo lo cuidaba cuando era niño porque su madre le pagaba para ello haciendo que el rubio se distanciara de Tsunade al creer que esta al igual que su madre simplente lo veían como un estorbo.

En la casa de los Uzumaki-Namikaze poder ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos llorosos hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Kushina: Mikoto y yo "snif" le grite que era un mal hijo y "snif" él me dijo que yo nunca fui una madre para él y "snif" lo peor fue que sus palabras son ciertas yo jamás he sido una madre para él, dime Mikoto que madre se va de fiesta dejando a su hijo de 9 años solo que madre hace eso-termino de decir la pelirroja para soltarse a llorar.

Mikoto: pues la verdad Kushina yo ya te lo había advertido varias veces que esto un día sucedería, pero dime Kushina que quieres hacer dime, que quieres hacer con respecto a Naruto-pregunto la pelinegra por el teléfono a su pelirroja amiga.

Kushina: yo "snif" creí que a Naru-chan lo que le hacía falta era un padre por eso yo quería tener una relación formal con Kakas…-pero Kushina antes de terminar de decirle en nombre del peli plata su amiga la corto.

Mikoto: ya, Kushina no pronuncies ese nombre y te lo recomiendo como amiga a Naruto jamás le ha hecho falta un padre así que yo en tu lugar te recomendaría que hagas tui mayor esfuerzo para hacer las paces con tu hijo porque estas a unos pasos de perderlo para siempre-le dijo está a su amiga por teléfono.

Kushina: si "snif" creo que es lo mejor sabes "snif" hace días que no tengo una cena en familia creo que hoy será el día-dijo está parando de llorar mientras una mirada de determinación se ponía en sus ojos.

Mikoto: esa es mi chica, ahora ve y gánate de nuevo a tu hijo, quien sabe quizás cuando hagan las paces me lo prestes para pasar una noche de pasión con él, ayer cuando bajo a la sala para llevarte a tu habitación Tsume y yo lo estábamos devorando con la mirada-dijo picara mientras algo dentro de Kushina surgía.

Kushina: pe…pe…pero que estas diciendo maldita degenerada aléjate de mi hijo-dijo esta mientras Mikoto detrás de la línea se empezara a reír dando ya el final de la llamada.

Kushina Pov: Maldita degenerada, pero ella dijo que él me cargo ayer en la noche a mi habitación…creo que tengo que darle las gracias ahora si al súper mercado debo de comprar las cosas para la cena-pensó esta sin notar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al decir que su "hijo la había cargado a su habitación".

Mientras que Naruto ya hace rato que había llegado a clases tarde como siempre recibiendo el rumor de su muy odiado sensei Kakashi Hatake y la risa además de algunos de los insultos de sus compañeros entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Shimura, y otras personas más de su misma clase pero la verdad es que a él eso le valía, si comparara la concentración que se necesita para realizar un asesinato aéreo y la concentración que hacía para ignorar los comentarios de sus estúpidos compañeros pues no era mucho el esfuerzo que este hacía.

Kakashi: bien alumnos les dejare un trabajo en grupos-per al peli plata decir esto Naruto bufo.

Naruto Pov: la palabra que más odio "trabajo en grupo", bueno si fuera que voy a trabajar con Yuguito-chan o Gaara y quizás Shino las cosas serían diferentes-pensó el rubio, pero este por estar pensando esto no noto como la secretaria de su abuela una morena llamada Shizune entraba en su salón acompañada de un joven que al Naruto notarlo abrió los ojos.

Shizune: lamento la interrupción Kakashi pero debo de decirles que su grupo tendrá un nuevo integrante, vamos preséntate-le dijo la pelinegra al extraño joven.

¿?: Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y es una molestia ser su compañero…ah hola Naruto-este al decir esto recibió una mirada de furia por parte de varios de los jóvenes del salón mientras que otros se quedaron con una cara de WTF debido a que el nuevo ala parecer conocía al rubio tonto siendo esta también Shizune debido a que sabía muy bien de que el nieto de su jefa no era de muchos amigos.

Naruto: jeje hola Gaara-dijo este mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saluda y Gaara sin que Kakashi le digiera tomo el asiento al lado de Naruto que se encontraba desocupado.

Gaara: así que estos son tus compañeros de clase-pregunto el este al rubio.

Naruto: su Gaara, pero dime que haces aquí no era que tu ibas a la escuela privada del Norte de Konoha-pregunto este a su pelirrojo amigo.

Gaara: si pero digamos que son querer me metí en problemas y mi padre de castigo me mando aquí…así que utilice los contactos de la orden para que me pusieran en tu salón-dijo este mientras alzaba su pulgar dándole a entender al rubio de que todo eso fue planeado.

Así pasaron las primeas horas de clases hasta por fin llegar la hora del almuerzo, por primera vez en muchos años Naruto no comió su almuerzo por almuerzo me refiero a ramen instantáneo.

Gaara: Así que Naruto como te fue en tu examen-pregunto este al rubio que ya iba por el segundo envase.

Naruto: beng iog log magte cgn un asesighato ageleo-hablo este mientras comida a toda velocidad su ramen mientras que a Gaara se le podía notar una gotita de sudor en su nuca, al parecer su amigo nunca cambiaria

Gaara: que de ha ducho yuguito de hablar mientras comes, si estuviera aquí apuesto a que te golpearía-dijo este con una sonrisa al recordar a su amiga rubia.

Naruto: jeje si y diría algo como "Naruto la próxima vez que hagas eso te castigare por deshonrar la senda de Altair"-dijo el rubio mientras intentaba de copiar la voz de Yuguito y ambos jóvenes se empezaban a reír, viendo con miradas extrañas al rubio que nunca hablaba con nadie, mientras que desde una ventana del segundo piso una rubia de grandes atributos se sentía feliz al ver a su nieto hablando y divirtiéndose con alguien de su edad.

Gaara: jajaja si…pero ya hablando en serio el maestre me dio una misión para ambos, ten aquí están las documentos-dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su mochila y se lo pasaba disimuladamente al rubio.

Naruto: así que nuestro segundo trabajo dime tiene paga-el rubio al preguntar esto asintió.

Gaara: léelo en un lugar con poca gente, yo ya me retiro quiero conocer un poco este lugar que mejor manera que perderse en el-dijo este mientras tomaba su mochila y se marchaba.

Naruto guardo disimulada mente el sobre en su mochila y partió rumbo al baño, mientras que Tsunade se preguntaba desde la ventana porque de un pronto a otro ambos jóvenes de estar riendo pasaron a un estado de seriedad notando como Gaara el pasaba algo a Naruto allí Tsunade llego a una conclusión.

Tsunade: no me digas que...¡NARUTO ESTA METIDO EN DROGAS!...tengo que hablar con Kushina aunque no actué como una verdadera madre es hora de que empiece a serlo-dijo grito la directora de Konoha High School en shock llegando a una conclusión errónea

Mientras que con Naruto este se encontraba en el baño de hombre revisando el sobre que le entrego Gaara en este venia escrito lo siguiente.

Sobre de la misión:

Objetivos: Alkalaham Misal y Ruberto de la Cadarte.

Pago: 30mil dólares cada uno de los objetivos.

Crimen: Alkalaham Misal traficante de armas y Ruberto de la Cadarte suboficial de la mafia de Gato del país Nami no Kuni, al asesinar ambos objetivos la red de Alkalaham se verá afectada mientras que la organización de Gato sufrirá grandes pérdidas por la muerte de Ruberto.

Asesinos asignados: 2 asesinos.

Asesinos elegidos: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Sabaku no Gaara el pago se dividirá 30 y 30 ambos de la senda de Altair.

Lugar de la reunión: puerto de Konoha a las 10 de la noche.

Bono: Se dice que la organización de Gato está haciendo tratos con la orden Templaría enemigos jurados de los asesinos en caso de encontrar pruebas a los asesinos se les dará un bono de 10mil dorales más a cada asesino que participe en la reunión.

Firma: Maestre Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto al terminar de leer el contenido del sobre lo quemo mientras sus cenizas las tiraba en el escusado para seguido bajar la cadena y el rubio no pudo evitar decir.

Naruto: al parecer esta noche abra acción jeje, pero antes Kakashi tendrá que pagar por lo que le hiso a Kushina-chan-susurro el rubio mientras Kakashi empezaba a tener un malo presentimiento.

Hasta aqui el cap espero que les gustara y gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Jejeje hola aqui esta el cap 4 jeje espero que les guste ahora repondere el review de .77

.77: Bien el fic trato de actualizarlo por lo menos 1 vez ala semana, si notas que actualizo un poco rapido eso es por que tengo varios caps hechos pero apenas ya los capitulos vallan al dia tanto aqui como en la otra pagina que tambien publico alli si tardare un poco quizas los subas entre viernes y domingo pero por cualquier contratiempo yo siempre aviso al final de cap jeje y gracias por comentar

Renuncia de Derechos: decir que Naruto ni Assasins Creed me pertenecen, cada uno de ellos le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 4: Segundo Asesinato, Asesinato por dos

Naruto caminaba junto a Gaara de vuelta al salón de clases, ambos jóvenes ya estaban realmente preparados para la misión de hoy, pero Naruto aún tenía que hacer algunas cosas en la academia.

Naruto: y como te fue explorando solo Gaara-pregunto el rubio.

Gaara: pues la verdad…aburrido-respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo.

Naruto: bien, vámonos hoy temprano debemos preparar todo para hoy, ver el mapa de la zona y buscar algunas vías de escape alternativas en caso de que la cosa se ponga color de hormiga-dijo el rubio mientras que Gaara solo asintió.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de su salón pero lo extraño era que estaba con llave, cosa que a Naruto le llamo la atención eso debido a que el aula siempre estaba abierta así que por puro instinto el rubio activo su vista del águila y observo por el picaporte de la puerta dentro del salón y lo que observo lo dejo mudo, al parecer su sensei estaba siendo persuadido por una de sus estudiantes.

Naruto: vaya esto es perfecto jeje, Gaara ponte el comunicador cuando te lo diga ve y dile a la directora lo siguiente "Señora directora he visto algo inmundo en mi primer día de clases por favor ve a mi salón de clases a observarlo" entendiste-le dijo el rubio a Gaara que no entendió nada.

Gaara: está bien pero…por qué?-pregunto este al rubio que ya estaba empezando a marcharse.

Naruto: bueno pues solo que el profesor que nos dio clases ahora le hizo a mucho daño a alguien muy especial para mí y es hora de que page jeje-dijo le rubio con maldad pura en su voz.

Gaara: ok yo le diré eso y que pasa con nuestras mochilas, no íbamos a irnos-le dijo este al rubio que ya estaba un poco lejos pero al parecer las palabras de Gaara no fueron escuchados por el rubio, mientras que el pelirrojo con un sus piro se puso su comunicador en la oreja tal y como su compañero-amigo le dijo que hiciera.

Naruto había llegado ala pequeña terraza del club de te sin que lo detectaran, mientras que con su manejo de Parkour este fue escalando saliente por saliente hasta llegar a la ventana de su clase y lo que vio lo dejo más sorprendido al parecer Sakura Haruno estaba mmmm teniendo sexo con su profesor Kakashi.

Sakura: ah si Kakashi-sensei sigue sigue ah cierto que Ino y yo ya pasamos su clases verdad-decía entre gemidos la peli rosa mientras esta haciendo movimientos circulares con su pelvis haciendo que su maestro soltara algunos gemidos gulturales.

Kakashi: si Sakura oh sí que bien se siente ven ponte de cuatro quiero follarte como la perra que eres-le dijo este a la peli rosa que muy obediente accedió.

Naruto: Gaara ya dile a la directora lo que te dije-hablo el rubio por su comunicador.

Gaara: ok está bien espera- le dijo este por el comunicador.

Gaara toco la puerta de la oficina de la directora notando este como su asistente no estaba, y este al escuchar el "pase" de la rubia este simplemente entro.

Tsunade: oh eres el chico nuevo dime hay algún problema-pregunto está notando las ojeras de su nuevo estudiante.

Tsunade Pov: di deben ser drogas oh mi amado nieto en que te has metido-decía está en su mente mientras que Gaara estaba tratado de recordad las palabras que Naruto le dio que le dijera.

Gaara: etto…mmmm…directora-san…creo que mi profesor está follando con unas delas estudiantes en el salón 23-con esas simples palabras que Naruto también pudo escuchar por el comunicador dejo boquiabierta ala directo mientras que Naruto pensaba en lo directo que fue su amugo.

Naruto: Gaara como sabias que-medio pregunto el rubio hasta que Gaara lo interrumpió.

Gaara: es difícil no escuchar esos gemidos por tu comunicador, además recuerda que yo ya puedo usar la vista del águila así que…observe por el picaporte-le respondió este al rubio para después notar como su directora salía disparada hacia su salón.

Naruto: bien ya está hecho nos vemos en la parte trasera del instituto, debemos planear muy bien como asestar el golpe de hoy-le dijo el rubio para seguido cortar la conexión.

Naruto estaba en la parte trasera con las mochilas de ambos mientras observaba la silueta de Gaara venir caminado muy lentamente, mientras que Gaara venia pensando en lo que pasó. Pues digamos que Gaara casualmente siguió a su directora que esta por el camino recluto a 2 profesoras más y se llevó la gran sorpresa que al parecer Kurenai la maestra-asesina de Shino trabajaba en el instituto como profesora de psicología mientras que la otra profesora fue una llamada Guren que no supo qué materia daba, bueno la historia fue Ma o menos así.

-Gaara flash back hace unos minutos-

Gaara observo como su directora de una patada derrumbo la puerta de su salón para llevarse la sorpresa de que profesor y alumna estaban realizando cosas inapropiadas en clase.

Tsunade:¡PERO QUE DEMONIOES ES ESTO KAKASHI TE QUIERO VER EN MI OFICINA AHORA Y TU HARUNO PREPARATE POR QUE ESTO A TU PADRE NO LE VA A GUSTAR!-rugió la rubia mientras sacaba a arrastras a una Sakura y a un Kakashi semidesnudo por todo el pasillo ganándose la mirada de profesores y alumnos.

Gaara: al parecer en este instituto no me aburriré, ahora bien hacia donde me dijo Naruto pero…como llego pues bien creo que a perderse se ha dicho-con esas palabras Gaara se dirigió hacia donde le dijo Naruto solo que con un ligero problema…fue por la dirección incorrecta.

-Fin del flash back-

Naruto: porque tardaste tanto Gaara-pregunto Naruto un poco molesto.

Gaara: quizás porque soy nuevo y no sé dónde quedaba el lugar que me dijiste-dijo este con simpleza.

Naruto: ok lo entiendo error mío, pero igual vamos que el anciano ya nos preparó la habitación para prepararos para el asesinato-dijo este mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la sede de los asesinos en su ciudad.

Naruto Pov: espero que te vaya como en el infierno Hatake-pensó este con malicia.

Naruto y Gaara estaban en la sede de los asesinos más específicamente en la habitación dada por Hiruzen para planear su asesinato, ambos jóvenes se enceraron desde la 1pm y aun no salían.

Naruto: bien ya sabemos que hacer, no pasamos 5 horas aquí metidos para nada, primero neutralizaros a los francotiradores en total hay 6 ya sabes 3 y 3, después de que nos encargamos de los francos ubicaremos a nuestros objetivos y como quedamos Alkalaham es tuyo mientras que yo me encargare del mensajero de gato jeje-dijo este mientras traía las bolsas de sus equipos de asesino.

Gaara: oye Naruto y si jugamos "dead or alive" dijo este ganándose la atención del rubio.

Naruto: no se déjame pensarlo-dijo este mientras se terminaba de poner su uniformé negro con matices dorados, su hoja oculta en su mano derecha al momento de quitarse su guante negro mostrando la falta de su dedo anular en esa mano, un cuchillo de hoja dorado en la parte superior derecha de su espalda y por último los cinturones donde llevaba sus cuchillos arrojadizos.

Gaara: bien pero no lo pienses tanto, quiero divertirme hoy-dijo este con su uniforme de asesino al igual que el rubio de color negro pero la única diferencia eran los tonos color vino de este, Gaara al igual que Naruto llevaba su hoja oculta en su mano derecha retirarse este un guante de color blanco dando a entender que su dedo anular también faltaba, el pelirrojo llevaba una fina espada plateada en su costado izquierdo y una pistola con silenciador en vez de cuchillos arrojadizos.

Naruto: bien es hora de irnos, son las 6:00pm duraremos 3 horas en llegar al muelle y gravarnos bien las estructuras que podemos usar para ocultarnos-dijo este mientras abría la puerta y ambos salían al pasillo sin sus capuchas puestas.

Ambos llevaban caminado unos 5 minutos hasta que Naruto noto a la hermana de Gaara, Temari se besaba con uno de sus compañeros de senda un tal Shikamaru, pero Naruto noto como su amigo al ver esa escena apretó fuertemente los puños mientras algo que nunca creyó ver en Gaara aparecía, una lagrima en su ojo derecho empezó a bajar mientras este rápidamente se la limpio y aparto la vista de su hermana.

Naruto Pov: quien lo pensara Gaara tú también tienes sentimiento malsanos por una persona, somos más parecidos de lo que creernos yo amo a mi madre, a mi verdadera madre y tu amas a tu hermana-pensó el rubio mientras se identificaba con su primer amigo se podría decir.

Temari al terminar el beso con Shikamaru, este le señalo con el dedo hacia un lugar esta al voltear la vista observo a su hermanito con su uniforme de asesino puesto.

Temari Pov: ira de misión, porque no me lo dijo-pensó molesta y preocupada la rubia.

Shikamaru: ve y saluda, yo ya me tengo que ir si no llega temprano mi mama se pondrá a regañarme y ah es algo problemático-dijo el pelinegro mientras bostezaba pero Temari lo tomo de la mano.

Temari: nada de eso te presentare formalmente como mmi novio vamos-dijo esta sin pensar en cómo le afectaría esa noticia a su hermano menor.

Shikamaru: problemático-susurro este con pereza.

Naruto observo como la hermana de Gaara y el tipo ese se acercaban, con una seña el pelirrojo volteo a ver para ser rápidamente abrazado por su hermana.

Gaara Pov: huele…huele también-peso este hasta que Temari rompió el abrazo.

Temari: hola Gaara, dime vas de misión porque no me dijiste, tu sabes que desde a partir de ayer debes decirme que misión aras y por qué-dijo esta mientras se empezaba a influenciar por su compañero de senda Hyodoka que según él los de la senda de a latir eran vulgares asesinos que solo mataban por placer ella no quería que su hermanito se volviera así.

Gaara: etto…pues Temari-dijo este mientras se sonrojaba por un momento para después volver a su estado de ánimo normal.

Temari: bien pue eso no importa, ven Shika te presentare con mi hermanito, bien Gaara él es Shikamaru Nara mi novio-novio, esa palabras sin esta saberlo destrozo por completo el corazón de su pelirrojo hermano.

Shikamaru: ya feliz, ahora vámonos-dijo este con algo de enojo.

Gaara Pov: novio, porque me duele esa palabra tanto, porque me duele tanto en el pecho, creí que lo había superado, pero creo que no-pensó un destrozado Gaara hasta que Naruto decidió interrumpir al notar como su amigo se quedó estático.

Naruto: vamos Gaara vamos tarde, y además si juguemos "dead or alive" es hora de que nos divirtamos en nuestras misiones-dijo el rubio mientras Shikamaru al escuchar esas palabras palideció y Temari escucho las palabras del rubio con intriga.

Gaara: ok juguemos…pero los francotiradores no cuenta-dijo este mientras se recuperaba lentamente, pero había una cosa clara el corazón del frio Gaara estaba destrozado.

Temari: que francotiradores qué clase de misión harás Gaara y además que es "dead or alive"-pregunto la rubia mientras alzaba la voz y Gaara simplente la ignoro.

Naruto: vamos-dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su capucha dorada.

Gaara: si-respondió este al igual que Naruto poniéndose su capucha de color vino, así ambos se marcharon dejando a la rubia con intrigas.

Temari: se fue…¡QUIEN DEMONIOS DE CREE ESE MOCOSO CUANDO REGRESE A CASA ME ORIA!...dime Shika tu sabes qué es eso de "dead or alive"-pregunto la rubia a su novia este solo asintió.

Shikamaru: el "dead or alive" es un juego que crearon los asesinos de la senda de Altair para divertirse en una misión que tengan que hacer dos o más de ellos, el juego trata de…no dejar a nadie vivo en la misión ya sea…civil u objetivo-hablo mientras Temari se alarmaba.

Temari: no estarás diciendo que mi hermanito…matara a todos en su misión-dijo está alarmada.

Shikamaru: eso no es todo…el juego en si cosiste en dejar a nadie vivo pero el asesino que mate a más personas-termino este de hablar.

Temari: el que mate más que, dime-exigió está el pelinegro que ya se estaba cansando.

Shikamaru: no lo sé Temari ya no molestes que problemático al parecer Hyodoka tiene razón son unos viles y vulgares asesinos-hablo este mientras se empezaba a alejar de Temari que ardía en ira.

Shikamaru iba saliendo de la orden pero fue interceptado por un asesino más bien dos asesinos estos eran Gaara y Naruto.

Shikamaru: pero qué demonios ustedes no pueden-pero fue interrumpido debido a que Gaara lo tome de su cuello alzándolo y pegándolo contra la pared.

Gaara: cállate y escúchame, lastima a Temari y te mato, daña a Temari y te mato, mímala, quiérela, amala y si la engañas o llegar a hacer algo estúpido te mato a ti y a toda tu maldita familia entendiste-le dijo Gaara con un tono frio que helo al pelinegro.

Naruto: ¡JAJAJA DEJALO GAARA QYE CREO QUE SE ORINARA EN LOS PANATALONES OH QUE ES ESO…JAJAJAJAJA SE ORINO!-rio a carcajadas el rubio al notar ese líquido bajando y manchando los pantalones del pelinegro.

Gaara: ya lo sabes, ahora si Naruto vámonos-así ambos rubio y pelirrojo se marcharon dejando a un asustado Shikamaru en el suelo, pero lo que ninguno noto fue una sombra que lo escucho todo desde la oscuridad más específicamente una rubia.

Temari Pov: Gaara, se preocupa por mí, el si me quiere, pero que es esto, siento algo cálido en mi corazón al pensar en mi Gaara, esperen dije mi Gaara hay dios que me está pasando ultimamente-penso la rubio sonrojada mientras se llevaba su ano a su pecho notando como este latía sin parar.

Naruto y Gaara se habían subido al auto que los llevaría al muelle, hasta que Naruto quien iba manejando hablo.

Naruto: yo también Gaara-le dijo este a su amigo que no entendió.

Gaara: tú que Naruto-pregunto este.

Naruto: yo…también tengo sentimientos malsanos por alguien…así como tu amas a tu hermana…yo lo hago por mi madre-revelo el rubio mientras Gaara abría en grande sus ojos.

Gaara: gracias Naruto-dijo este con simpleza.

Naruto: de nada, ahora vamos-dijo este mientras aceleraba ya iban retrasados media hora.

Eran las 8pm y Kushina se encontraba poniendo la mesa para la cena, vegetales hervidos con espagueti y fresco de frutas, la mujer estaba un tanto preocupada por su hijo debido a la hora que era y este no había vuelto, se fijaba por la ventana una y otra, y otra vez para ver si había señales de su hijo.

Kushina Pov: debe ser algo del instituto si es eso-pensaba la mujer pelirroja, hasta notar como un auto de color amarillo se estacionaba frente a su casa, de él bajaba una mujer rubia de grandes senos, Tsunade.

Kushina observo por la ventana a Tsunade llegar hasta el frente de su puerta y tocar el timbre, la mujer pelirroja se lo pensó en no abrirle pero se decidió por no hacerlo y fue a abrirle la puerta a su querida suegra.

Kushina: Tsunade-san que hacer aquí-hablo la mujer con un tono calmado que hasta a ella misma sorprendió.

Tsunade: oh vaya Kushina que milagro que estas hoy en casa no tienes algunas fiesta de universitarios a la cual asistir-hablo con burla la rubia.

Kushina: y tú no tienes que estar en un asilo anciana-hablo la pelirroja mientras que si se podía poner atención se observaban pequeños rayos que salían de los ojos de ambas mujeres y estos chocaban entre sí.

Tsunade: bueno me vas a dejar pasar o no, ya que estas aquí debo de hablar algo sobre Naruto-con la simple mención de Naruto Kushina reacciono y le dijo a su suegra que pasara notando esta como la mesa estaba puesta y el olor a comida inundaba la sala.

Kushina: ¿y bien?-pregunto la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá grande mientras Tsunade estaba sentada en el individual.

Tsunade: para quien cocinas, no me digas que ahora tienes tus citas en casa-reprocho la rubia.

Kushina: ¡NO!...no es eso, es que he notado que Naruto y yo nos hemos distanciado mucho así que…-pero Tsunade rio y completo la oración de la pelirroja.

Tsunade: jajaja ahora lo quieres recuperar ah vayas que eres graciosa…tuviste años para hacerlo porque ahora-pregunto la rubia.

Kushina: yo…yo…yo no lose, he visto que Naruto ya no es aquel niño desde que le dije que Minato os abandono-hablo esta con cansancio, ese tema en verdad no le gustaba.

Tsunade: la verdad en eso te apoyo, mi hijo no debió hacerlo pero tú no le debiste decir a Naruto a su temprana edad sobre eso, además de ignorarlo, dejarlo solo en las noches por favor quien en su sano juicio no le da de cenar a su hijo de 9 años y se va de fiesta dime quien Kushina… pero ya eso no importa te deseo la mejor de las suertes déjame decirte que mi nieto ha cambiado mucho-hablo la rubia mientras cruzaba las piernas y Kushina bajaba su rostro.

Kushina: de verdad fui tan mala madre verdad, pero que quieres decir con cambiar-indago esta.

Tsunade: no te mentiré Kushina…creo que Naruto está metido en drogas-Pum esa palabra "Drogas" encendió en la mente de Kushina un click.

Kushina: que quieres decir con eso, como estas tan segura de eso-pregunto un poco entre molesta y preocupada la pelirroja.

Tsunade: hoy…llego un estudiante nuevo y lo extraño fue que este hablo con Naruto, ya se te preguntaras porque eso es extraño eso es fácil de responder Naruto no socializa, la psicóloga de la academia me ha dicho que esto puede ser debido a algún trauma de su niñez, pero eso no viene al caso la cosa fue que en el receso el estudiante nuevo le entrego a Naruto un sobre extraño y después ambos desaparecieron cuando me refiero a desaparecer fue que ambos se escaparan al medio día del instituto después de que hayamos cachado a un profesor haciendo algo indecente con una estudiante-hablo está haciendo sentir peor a Kushina.

Kushina: espera desde el mediodía, Naruto aún no ha llegado a casa-dijo está alarmada.

Tsunade: ¡QUEEE! Ahora si estoy preocupada-hablo esta mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Kushina: no creo que sea prudente salir, ni si quiera sabemos dónde está-hablo esta con angustia.

Tsunade: ya se llámalo a su celular-celular, Kushina al escuchar eso por una cara que transmitía un "de qué demonios estás hablando" que Tsunade lo interpreto muy bien.

Kushina: ¿celular de que estás hablando?-pregunto esta.

Tsunade: Naruto tiene un celular, uno muy moderno tu no sabías, tu no se lo compraste-dijo esta mientras Kushina solo negaba.

Kushina: me estoy preocupando, que clase de madre fui para mi niño-dijo esta mientras sus ojos se empezaban a empañar.

Tsunade: ya, ya Kushina no llores ven vamos a comer, no creo que Naruto vengan en un buen rato y la verdad es que tengo hambre, además hace años que no hablamos y nuestra última charla no fue muy emotiva.

Kushina: bien vamos-dijo esta mientras se secaba las lagrimas así ambas mujeres por un buen rato no hablaron de otra cosa que no fue de Naruto, así Kushina se enteró de muchas cosas de su hijo.

Eran las 9:30pm Naruto y Gaara hace unos minutos había llegado al muelle, apenas llegaron ambos asesinos se pusieron sus comunicadores e hicieron comprobación del lugar al mismo tiempo que eliminaban a los francotiradores.

Naruto estaba posado al lado de una torre vigía donde estaba el ultimo francotirador que le faltaba eliminar, el rubio observo con su vista del águila por unos minutos el trayecto del franco, y el rubio entro en acción, el francotirador saco su celular de su bolsa pero ese fue un gran descuido, solo lo vio por el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular un encapuchado caer sobre él, pero al momento de darse este cuenta ya fue uy tarde, Naruto con su hoja oculta justo en medio del cráneo apuñalo al francotirador haciendo este caer muerto al piso.

Naruto: Gaara, mi último francotirador ya fue eliminado que tal tu-pregunto este por el comunicador.

Gaara: yo también, mi último franco ya ha caído, ahora dirijámonos al punto dos ah y recuerda…el "dead or alive" ya ha empezado-con esas ultimas palabras Gaara corto la comunicación.

Naruto: jeje claro que si amigo claro que si-dijo este mientras se dirigía al el punto dos, que era la bodega que estaba frente al punto de reunión.

Naruto de camino hacia el punto de encuentro 2 mato a 6 guardias, 2 con asesinatos aéreos mientras que el resto con sus cuchillos arrojadizos.

Naruto: 6, Gaara debe llevar unos 10 creo que perderé mi primer "dead or alive" jeje si Mei-okasan supiera lo que estoy jugando…en verdad me regañaría-dijo este mientras seguía su camino.

Naruto llego en cosa de 8 minutos al punto de reunión dos, gracias a su gran agilidad y resistencia al hacer Parkour, esa en verdad era una habilidad única del rubio, Naruto al llegar pudo observar a Gaara con una computadora laptop checando las cámaras que habían puesto ambos por todo el lugar.

Naruto: cuantos-pregunto este al pelirrojo que chequeaba las cámaras.

Gaara: 11 y tú-pregunto este.

Naruto: 6…no es justo tú tienes esa pistola con silenciador-señalo Naruto molesto el arma de Gaara.

Gaara: mala suerte te toco contra mi…mira ya mi objetivo ha llegado me voy, y el juego sigue Naruto-dijo este mientras se impulsaba por la pared para salir saltando por un agujero que había en la madera podrida de la bodega.

Naruto: si ya lo sé-dijo este con un mohín mientras tomaba la computadora para checar sus cámaras, hasta que por fin lo vio, el objetivo del rubio había aparecido ya eran las 10pm, la verdadera misión apenas había comenzado.

Naruto salió rápido de la bodega a la zona oeste, al lugar de la reunión el plan era fácil Gaara mataba a Alkalaham antes de que este llegara al punto de reunión, mientras que Naruto mataba a Ruberto en el punto de reunión al mismo instante de que buscara información sobre los templarios.

Naruto Pov: el viejo nos dijo que buscáramos brazaletes, anillos o collares con el símbolo de los templarios-pensaba este al instante que llegaba al almacén de la reunión y como siempre el rubio se posó sobre una viga del techo donde tenía una vista perfecta del lugar y allí Naruto lo vio, su objetivo acompañado de 10 guardas.

Ruberto: todo tiene que salir bien, ocupamos esas armas para que gato pueda cerrar el trato con los Rusos, si eso pasa Gato-sama podrá hacer negocios en los 5 continentes-hablo el hombre a sus guardas.

Guardia1: entendido Ruberto-sama, nos dividiremos en grupos de 5, 5estaremos patrullando fuera y el resto con su seguridad personal-hablo el guarid al momento de todos separarse y tal como dijo este, 5 salían mientras 5 quedaban cerca de Ruberto, más exactamente alrededor de él haciendo un círculo perfecto.

Naruto: vaya penetrar esa formación será mmm difícil, pero no imposible-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba dos pequeñas bolas de papel mache de color café.

El rubio rápidamente salto de andamio en andamio al momento de quedar este sobre Ruberto, el rubio activo su vista del águila y vio perfectamente donde tirar ambas bolas o mejor decir sus bombas de humo u el rubio procedió, Naruto tiro amabas bombas una cayo dentro del circulo y otra fuera y al momento de ambas explotar los guardias confundidos decidieron acercarse más a Ruberto grave error. Ambas bombas antes de explotar el rubio había lanzado 5 cuchillos hacia los guardias, pero lo extraño fue que el rubio los lanzo atrás de ellos y no directos hacia sus objetivos, al parecer el rubio ya tenía planeado el movimiento de los guardias. Los guardias solo sintieron como algo desgarraba sus cuellos, otros como lo perforaban pero el resultado fue el mismo todos muertos menos Ruberto.

Ruberto: pero qué demonios-dijo este mientras tosía y el humo unos segundos después desaparecía, pero al ya no a ver humo Ruberto tubo la peor vista de todas sus 5 guardias muertos y un cuchillo dorado justamente posicionado en su yugular.

Naruto: muévete y te mato-hablo el rubio a espaldas de su objetivo.

Ruberto: que…que quieres de mi maldito, quien te ha mando-dijo este tratando de sonar valiente cosa que no logro.

Naruto: cállate aquí las preguntas las hago yo, ahora dime gato ha hecho negocios con los templarios-pregunto el rubio.

Ruberto: asesino…eres uno de ellos-hablo con miedo en su voz el segundo de gato.

Naruto: tomare eso como un sí, además…ya he notado el símbolo de tu anillo-dijo el rubio mientras su la hoja dorada de su cuchilla de llenaba de sangre y Ruberto caía al piso con su yugular cortada tratando este inútilmente de parar el sangrado.

Ruberto: maldito…esto…"cof" no se quedara así-hablo este mientras tocia y se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Naruto: "corpus anima vestra ex paz"-recito el rubio mientras cerraba los parpados de su objetivo

, sacaba una pluma blanca y esta la pasaba por la garganta de Ruberto haciendo que la pluma se manchara de sangre.

Así el rubio antes de irse reviso el cuerpo de Ruberto donde le había retirado su anillo templario y una carta con el sello templario, vaya hallazgo había hecho Naruto.

Naruto: listo Gaara nos vemos en el punto de extracción 5, he encontrado pruebas de que gato está relacionado con los templarios-dijo el rubio.

Gaara: ok Naruto, Alkalaham y sus 10 guardias han caído-hablo este mientras el rubio se ponía a contar, Gaara llevaba 11 ahora más 10 llevaba un total de 21 caídos, mientras que Naruto de 6 a sumarle 5 llevaba 11.

Naruto: creo que perdí mi primer "dead or alive"…maldición-mascullo el rubio mientras llegaba al punto de extracción, dos motocicletas de color negro hasta que por fin diviso a Gaara quien venía manchado de sangre.

Gaara: no preguntes fue una noche divertida-dijo este con simpleza.

Naruto: bien, y he perdido toma-dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba a Gaara uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos.

Gaara: bien, donde quieres el corte por perder-si esa era la paga por perder un "dead or alive" una cortada.

Naruto: brazo derecho aquí-señalo el rubio su antebrazo.

Gaara: bien-dijo este mientras le hacia una pequeña cortada a Naruto.

Naruto oye Gaara podrías llevarle el informe al viejo, además no creo que quieras volver a casa…son las 10:45pm-hablo el rubio mientras se quitaba su uniforme de asesino y lo guardaba en una bolsa, al momento de sacar una mudada de ropa que se encontraba debajo de una de las motos.

Gaara: bien, yo lo are además ocupo quitarme esta sangre, si llego así lo más probable es que Temari empiece con las preguntas-dijo el pelirrojo con notable cansancio.

Naruto: y eso en verdad te importa-cuestiono el rubio.

Gaara: no…pero igual dame la carta y el anillo yo se lo entregare al anciano con el informe ah y Naruto fue divertido trabajar contigo-dijo Gaara mientras se montaba en su moto y partía rumbo a la sede de los asesinos.

Naruto lo mismo digo Gaara, lo mismo digo-susurro él rubio mientras se montaba en su moto para ponerse el su guante de color negro en su mano derecha, y partir rumbo a casa si tan solo supiera el rubio lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

Hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les gustara y gracias por leer jejeje, los mas problable es que actualize la otra semana por ahi del jueves o viernes.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui esta el quinto cap, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer, ahora respondere reviews:

Guest: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste la historia mientras que los comentarios espero que con el tiempo lleguen mas u sobre el lime mmmm creo que seria mas adelante cuando crea que ya este listo pero no te preocupes que de que habra lime habra.

Capitulo 5:Una noche llena de sorpresas

Naruto estaba llegando a su casa, pero este noto de lejos como un auto color amarillo que se le hizo muy conocido estaba parqueado frente a su esta, debido a ello el rubio entro en uno de los muchos callejones que había en su vecindario donde bajo de la motocicleta y continuo el resto de camino a casa a pie, a un que el rubio no estaba muy lejos.

Naruto Pov: ese auto se me hace conocido pero donde lo he visto antes…bueno no importa de seguro Kushina invito a alguien a cenar otro e esos sujetos que conoce en la calle-pensó con molestia el rubio sin saber que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Naruto llego a la entrada de su casa mientras un largo respiro de cansancio salía de su boca para seguido agarrar la perilla con su mano y abrirla puerta, el rubio al estar dentro de su casa instintivamente volteo a mirar hacia la sala donde estaban su madre y su abuela con una de vino en sus manos a ambas clavaban los ojos en Naruto.

Naruto Pov: qué demonios está pasando aquí-se preguntó el rubio, hasta que este quedo helado al escuchar las palabras de su abuela y su "madre".

Tsunade/Kushina: donde estabas y que son estas horas de llegar Naruto-lo dijeron tan sincronizada mente que el rubio creyó que estaba en algún loco sueño, su abuela a quien no le había importado nada en los últimos años y su madre fiestera que trataba de engatusar a cualquier hombre en la calle estaban esperándolo y preparadas para darle un sermón.

Naruto: no sé qué demonios está pasando aquí pero que hicieron con la anciana y mi madre-dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a ambas mujeres, decir que Tsunade estaba enfurecida es como decir que el agua es transparente totalmente obvio.

Tsunade: ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSO INSOLENTE AHORA ME DIRAS DONDE ANDAS Y CON QUIEN, ADEMAS DE QUE HACIAS!-grito una encolerizada Tsunade por la falta de respeto de su nieto.

Kushina: así es Naruto ahora nos dirás porque vienes a esta hora y que es eso también de escaparse del colegio al medio día-hablo una Kushina mientras sostenía a una enojada Tsunade que lo único que quería era golpear a su nieto hasta la muerte…o hasta que lo revele todo.

Naruto: jajajaja ahora me van a decir que quieren ser la madre y la abuela modelo no me jodan-dijo el rubio con cansancio.

Tsunade: como te atreves a-pero Naruto alzo la mano, más específicamente su mano derecha donde estaba su guante de color negro para callar a Tsunade.

Naruto: tuvieron 6 años no casi 7 años para hacer esto y por qué ahora, una abuela que lo único que le preocupa es el dinero y apostarlo hasta morir u na madre que el único interés que tiene es ir a estúpidas fiestas con sus maduras amigas a buscar con quien revolcarse, no me jodan y no vengan a actuar como buenas personas ante mí-dijo mientras dejaba calladas a ambas mujeres.

Naruto Pov: bueno ellas pueden hacer esas cosas pero yo soy peor jeje asesino personas por que en si ese es mi trabajo bueno aunque las personas que he asesino han sido unos bastardos que se lo merecían no importa por qué lado verlo yo soy peor mil veces que ella-pensó el rubio que con fastidio se iba a retirar a su habitación pero unos sollozos llamaron su atención, y la voz esa voz en verdad los destrozo.

Kushina: pero Naru-chan, perdón sé que he sido la peor madre del mundo y que ni si quiera merezco que me llames así perdóname por favor-dijo la mujer mientras con sus manos trababa de secar sus lágrimas y Naruto se culpó, el juro proteger a esa mujer pelirroja que más amaba en el mundo y en vez de hacer eso la juzgo y le ataco con palabras, pero lo peor era que él fue quien la hizo llorar.

Naruto lentamente se acercó a su madre bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade y el rubio la abrazo, Kushina al sentir los brazos de su hijo alrededor de ella simplemente rompió en llanto.

Naruto: perdón Oka-san de verdad no quise decir eso, tu para mi eres la mejor madre que pude tener y nada lo cambiara así que ya no llores te perdono por todo lo que has hecho vale-le susurro el rubio a su madre quien asintió y dejo de llorar, la verdad era que Naruto hace mucho perdono a su madre, el no supo que la orillo a hacer todo eso pero esa era la persona que él amaba, esa pelirroja que lo volvía loco y no importara cuantas veces esta le haga daño siempre la perdonaría.

Mientras que con Kushina las cosas eran un caos, su hijo la había perdonado pero por qué, la mujer no pensó muy bien esto debido a que estar entre los brazos de su hijo la hizo sentir feliz, protegida y amada sentimientos que hace años no había sentido.

Naruto: mejor-dijo este mientras veía que su madre había parado de llorar.

Kushina: si Naru-chan pero tengo malas noticias…me despidieron del restaurante y el dinero que nos da tu padre ya no nos alcanza-dijo esta que aún no se había separado de los brazos de su hijo bueno hasta que Tsunade lo recalco.

Tsunade: no creen que este su abrazo ha durado, mucho-dijo la mujer rubia haciendo a Kushina enrojecer casi tanto como el color de su cabello al igual que a Naruto, aunque al rubio se le notaba menos pero igual se le notaba.

Kushina rápidamente se separó de su hijo notando como su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se calentaba.

Kushina: etoo….este…aaah…bueno...-balbuceo la pelirroja mientras Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa y se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta.

Naruto: bueno yo de echo he tomado un empleo a medio tiempo-dijo el rubio mientras captaba la atención de ambas mujeres.

Tsunade: a que te refieres con empleo de medio tiempo-pregunto la mujer rubia que ya se había calmado.

Naruto: bueno la verdad es que hace tiempo he notado que el dinero está haciendo falta y con lo que Minato nos envía ya no nos da abasto, debido a ellos tome el primer empleo que me ofrecieron- Hablo el rubio mientras todo se sentaban en los sofás de la sala.

Tsunade: y cuanto de pagan-pregunto la rubia.

Naruto: 500 dólares a la semana-mintió el rubio, el no podría simplente decirles "no es que hace unas horas mate a un tipo de una mafia de Kiri y a sus 5 guardaespaldas y por ello me pagaron 40mil dólares" o si podía?…nah no podía.

Kushina: es poco per es algo, a mí en el restaurante me pagaban 800dolares a la semana-dijo la muer pelirroja.

Naruto: si-dijo el rubio nervioso.

Tsunade: porque no aceptas mi oferta Kushina-dijo la mujer rubia llamando la atención del joven asesino de cabellos dorados.

Naruto: cual oferta-pregunto este.

Tsunade: pues que le ofrecí a tu madre un puesto en la cafetería del instituto, no le pagaran mucho pero sumándole a lo que tu ganas creo que ambos podrían vivir bien-dijo la rubia mientras Naruto pensaba en lo pros y los contras desea oferta y adivinen iban ganado los contras.

Kushina: creo que aceptare la oferta de Tsunade, buscar empleo a estas alturas del año será difícil además yo no tengo tantos estudios como para trabajar en otros lugares y el salario que me mencionaste antes combinado con lo que Naru-chan gana creo que está bien-dijo está a Tsunade quien esbozo una sonrisa.

Tsunade: bien a partir de mañana empezaras a trabajar y a las 7:00am así cierta persona ya no llegara más tarde-hablo la rubia refiriéndose a Naruto.

Kushina: bien mañana a las 7 jefa-dijo Kushina mientras hacia una especie de saludo militar y el rubio pensaba en como en tan poco tiempo la cosas han cambiado.

Tsunade: bien ya es bastante tarde y tengo que irme, ah y Naruto no te olvides debes decirnos de que trata tu trabajo y el horario, mañana ve a mi oficina junto a tu madre allí hablaremos más tranquilamente-dijo a mujer rubia mientras se diría rumbo a su auto amarillo lista para marcharse.

Kushina: y bien tienes hambre Naru-chan-dijo la mujer mientras el rubio solo asentía, en verdad lo único que había comido eran esas asquerosas barras energéticas con un poco de agua y eso fue antes de la misión.

Naruto: si, en el trabajo no nos dejan comer nada-dijo el rubio mientras Kushina asentía y se dirigía a la cocina, era hora de reponer el tiempo perdido con su hijo.

El rubio se puso a pensar que invitar de trabajo, quizás el viejo le ayudaría en eso pero los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el llamado de su madre, que ya la comida estaba servida.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver lo que era verduras hervidas y fresco de frutas, eso para el rubio era un manjar que ya se había acostumbrado a comer solo ramen.

Kushina: que lo disfrutes Naru-chan-hablo la mujer como una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hijo, Naruto se llevó el primer bocado a su boca y el sabor era sensacional, el rubio estaba en el cielo.

Naruto: delicioso-dijo para seguido empezar a devorar su plato bajo la atenta y feliz mirada se su madre.

Kushina: y este dime Naruto hay alguna chica que te guste-dijo la pelirroja para sacar tema, pero Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta vio fijamente a Kushina alos ojos para solo decir.

Naruto: si, es la mujer más hermosa, especia, única y adorable del mundo pero ella no sabía que existo y además jamás me vera como algo mas debido a que ella es mayor que yo y tiene un hijo-dijo el rubio para seguido apartar la vista de los ojos de su madre, quien estaba ruborizada.

Kushina: y puedo saber quién es-dijo la pelirroja con celos en su voz, celos que no fueron notados por el rubio pero si por ella.

Naruto: es un secreto, y gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa ka-san-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación sin notar este como su madre deslumbro una tenue sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Eran las 6:00am y el rubio noto como alguien empezó a moverlo, hasta que escucho esa voz, la voz de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y ala que esta ama en secreto.

Kushina: despierta Naru-chan, Naru-chan despierta debes de alistarte ven rápido apúrate metete a la ducha yo hare el desayuno-hablo la mujer observando esta como su hijo se estaba despertando.

Naruto: ok, ya me meto a la ducha solo 5minutos mas-dijo el rubio adormilado mientras Kushina hacia un mohín.

Kushina: no Naru-chan ve ya-hablo la mujer pelirroja mientras empezaba a mover a su hijo, pero la mujer al ver que esto no funcionaba paso al plan B, cosquillas.

Naruto sintió como los dedos de las manos de su madre lo tocaban y decir que esto al rubio no le gustaba era una vil mentira, pero al pasar unos segundos el rubio sintió como los toques suaves se habían convertido ahora en cosquillas, el rubio salto de la impresión y la risa.

Naruto: jajajaja Oka-san por favor ya no más jajaja-reía el rubio mientras trataba inútilmente de detener a la pelirroja.

Kushina: no me detendré has sido un niño muy malo Naru-chan-dijo esta mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciendo que el rubio en un remate de fuerza tomara las manos de su madre pero este debido al movimiento que tuvo que usar tropezó y callo sobre su madre.

Kushina no supo que paso pero esta al abrir los ojos pudo observar a dos zafiros viéndola firmemente, la mujer noto que esos dos orbes azules eran los de su hijo pero el sonrojo de la mujer se hizo presente al notar como la nariz de su retoño rozaba con la suya.

Naruto: está bien me iré a bañar-susurro el rubio observando muy bien a su madre y por primera vez notando ese débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kushina: es...esta...bien Naruto-dijo la mujer que por el rabillo se su ojo observo como el cuerpo de su hijo se encontraba casi prácticamente sobre el de ella, pero los ojos de Kushina se posaron en el abdomen de su hijo y esta contuvo sus aganas de posar una de sus manos sobre él.

Naruto se levantó lentamente mientras iba a buscar su uniforme en una de las gavetas de su closet, el rubio al obtenerlo volteo a mirar a su madre que lo veía con esa mirada de duda y el rubio con una sonrisa partió rumbo al baño, mientras que la mente de Kushina era un total caos.

Naruto bajo a la cocina con su uniforme puesto, el rubio al entrar observo en la mesa panqueques, café, jugo de naranja, tostadas y pan de frutas, el rubio volteo a ver a su madre que con una sonrisa le dijo que se sentara.

Naruto empezó a comer, y para asombro de el mismo lo hizo lentamente mientras saboreaba la comida, el rubio paso elogiando los 15 minutos que duro comiendo la forma de cocinar de su madre sacando varios sonrojos en esta, eran las 6:40 y ambos estaban listos para partir pero un claxon sonó frente a la casa notando Kushina ese sonido tan conocido para ella.

Kushina: Tsume-chan-dijo la pelirroja soñadora mientras salía corriendo hacia el auto de su mejor amiga.

Naruto observo como su madre t su amiga de saludaban de un abrazo y seguido Kushina montarse en el auto de su amiga y retirarse bajo la mirada atenta y con un poco de tristeza del rubio.

Naruto: al parecer las cosas no van a cambiar tanto...se olvidó de mi jeje esto me trae tantos recuerdos-dijo el rubio a nadie en especial para partir rumbo al Instituto hasta que el rubio recordó que la noche anterior dejo la motocicleta de la hermandad en ese callejón cerca de su casa y sin más camino hasta ella.

Naruto llego hasta el callejón para notar que la moto no estaba, lo que le faltaba que se la robaran, así el rubio con un suspiro partió rumbo al instituto caminando.

Naruto llego a la entrada de su academia notando a su madre con una mirada triste y baja, pero el rubio observo muy bien lo que la causaba, al parecer sus profesores la estaban intimidando y allí al rubio se le encendió el bombillo al parecer las "palabras de Kakashi a sus compañeros de trabajo" fueron tomadas muy en cuenta, el rubio con una mirada de fastidio camino rumbo hacia donde estaba ella.

Kushina cuando había llegado a su nuevo lugar de trabajo se sentía mal, esto debido a que se olvidó de su hijo de nuevo pero eso no fue lo peor si no que después de que Tsume se fuera varios profesores trataron de intimar con ella y las palabras que ellos usaron la hicieron sentir inferior.

¿?: Vamos sé que tú también los deseas Kakashi nos contó todo lo que le hacías, pero si eres tan puta tengo dinero-hablo un profesor barbudo con un cigarrillo en su boca.

Pero ninguno de ellos se lo espero Naruto paso junto a su profesor y de un empujón lo tiro al suelo, bajo la mirada atenta de varias personas entre ellos estudiantes tanto como maestros.

Naruto: vamos oka-san, debemos ir a la oficina de la anciana-dijo este tomando la mano de su madre, pero un furioso Asuma que esa era el nombre del profesor se levantó furioso mientras encaraba al rubio.

Asuma: qué demonios te pasa Uzumaki-dijo este mientras se acercaba a Naruto y Kushina mientras que la personalidad asesina de Naruto iba a salir a flote.

Naruto: eso debería decirte yo...Sarutobi vuelve a decirle esas palabras a mi madre y te juro por tu padre...que lo pagaras muy caro-dijo el rubio sabiendo muy bien la relación que tenía el maestre con su profesor, por desgracia.

Asuma: eso es una amenaza Uzumaki-dijo un cabreado Asuma.

Naruto: tómelo como desee pero te lo digo muy claro...háblale así de nuevo...y desearas estar muerto-dijo el rubio con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos que sorprendieron tanto a Asuma como a Kushina.

Naruto al terminar de decir estas palabras volvió a tomar la mano de Kushina, para seguido partir rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade.

Kushina ni supo cómo sentirse en parte estaba feliz nadie, jamás desde que recordara la había defendido y ahora y allí mismo su hijo lo había echo, pero ninguno de ellos lo noto pero en los ojos de Kushina Naruto ya no era solo su hijo, ahora era su héroe.

Naruto al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade este entro percatándose de que Tsunade tenía unos papeles en sus manos, allí Naruto acompaño a su madre mientras firmaba los documentos para a partir de ese día trabajar en la cafetería del Instituto.

El rubio al terminar la reunión partió rumbo a su salón de clases notando como su madre ahora sonreía mas, Naruto llego al salón 9 era donde Kurenai daba matemáticas a aunque no lo pareciera esa era la clase favorita del rubio.

Naruto. Bien, espero que Gaara hoy llegue temprano...al parecer será una larga mañana-pero las plegarias del rubio no fueron escuchadas debido a que un pelirrojo apenas despertaba en su cama bueno no precisamente en ella.

Gaara al abrir los ojos noto que no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el de su hermana y esta se encontraba a su lado durmiendo mientras se aferraba a su pecho al instante que los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron.

-Gaara Flash Back-

Gaara había llegado a su casa o debería decir mansión después de que pasara donde el Maestre Sarutobi para dar su informe pero al presentarse lleno de sangre el maestre solo suspiro un "no me cuentes que paso solo dame el informe" esas palabras Gaara las interpreto como un "ya se Dead or Alive solo dime lo importante" bueno pues el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio su informe al anciano frente a él, para que después el anciano le entregara un nuevo sobre y este partiera rumbo a casa.

Bueno ya estando en su hogar Gaara había entrado por la puerta trasera, pero el pelirrojo al entrar observo la luz prendida de la sala y este solo suspiro ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, el pelirrojo al llegar a la sala pudo observar a su hermana mayor sentada en uno de los sofás pero esta al verlo lleno y manchado de sangre la rubia pego un brinco por el miedo de que hubieran lastimado a su hermanito.

Temari: que te paso Gaara, estas bien no estas herido-dijo esta mientras empezaba a revisar a su hermano en busca de heridas.

Gaara: no Temari tranquila, digamos que la misión fue más divertida de lo normal-dijo este con una sonrisa al instante que su hermana se tiraba hacia el abrazándolo.

Temari: me tenías preocupada, no sabes cómo maldigo la senda que has tomado...me da miedo-dijo esta mientras temblaba y Gaara por inconciencia estrechaba su hermana entre sus brazos.

Gaara: tranquila...no moriré tan fácil en esas patéticas misiones-pero al decir esto Temari rompió el abrazo.

Temari: no digas eso jamás lo digas...no sé qué haría si te fueras de mi lado-dijo esta mientras sus ojos se empezaban a mojar dando a conocer que esta iba a llorar.

Gaara no supo por qué y quizás más adelante se arrepentiría de esto pero no importa el ya no podía guardarse eso que lo estaba matando lentamente, Gaara tomo el mentón de su hermana con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha la posaba en la cintura de esta, mientras que Temari enrojeció al notar el movimiento de su hermano pero lo que no se esperó la rubia paso.

Gaara acerco sus labios lentamente hacia los de su hermana y el pelirrojo lo hizo, la beso Gaara por fin pudo explotar al máximo ese amor que empezó a manifestar por su hermana mayor desde que era pequeño mientras que Temari estaba en shock pero no tardo en corresponderle a su hermano y en un largo, suave y tierno beso ambos hermanos entraron al círculo de lo prohibido, haciendo que Gaara terminara su beso para ver las mejillas rojas de su hermana.

Gaara: te amo...te amo Temari sé que es enfermo y asqueroso pero te amo, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer-dijo este mientras cerraba sus ojos y pegaba su frente con la de su hermana.

Temari estaba en un dilema, ella no supo porque su hermanito hizo eso pero al escuchar sus palabras por fin lo capto, ese niño pelirrojo de 8 años al que antes protegía ya no existía, ahora el que estaba enfrente de ella ya no era su hermano, era todo un hombre.

Temari: nos ni lo que yo misma siento...pero si no me besas de nuevo me enojare-dijo esta mientras enrojecía y Gaara sonrió así ambos hermanos se volvieron a besar, solo que este segundo beso fue más apasionado de lo que fue el primero.

Gaara: te daré cuantos quieras Temari...mi hermosa One-chan-dijo el pelirrojo mientras Temari simplente enrojecía y asentía.

Temari: Gaara duerme hoy conmigo, pero no te propases ok-dijo esta rompiendo el beso para fundirse en otro y otro así sucesivamente hasta que ambos hermanos llegaron a la habitación de la rubia.

Gaara se quitó su atuendo de asesino que arrojo al piso mientras abraza a Temari por la cintura y ambos se tiraban en la cama de la rubia, ambos siguieron con su luchas de labios y ahora lenguas hasta que los ambos cansados y jadeantes decidieron dejarlo hasta allí hoy, Temari acostada en uno de los lados de su cama se acurruco al lado de su hermano mientras que el pelirrojo rodeo la cintura de la rubia y ambos hermanos con un último beso por eso noche se desearon las buenas noches, así ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro.

-Fin del flash Back-

Gaara con una cara de alegría volteo a ver su hermana que aún estaba dormía, el pelirrojo vio la hora 7:30am.

Gaara Pov: no creo que Naruto me necesite para algo, creo que dormiré un poco mas además tengo que darle la nueva orden del maestre Sarutobi-con esas palabras Gaara se volvió a acurrucar al lado de su hermana mientras esta al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano cerca no pudo más que sonreír

Hasta aqui el cap he hoy espero que les gustara, el proximo cap quizas lo suba el miercoles o viernes de la proxima semana jeje y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado ahora respondere reviews:

Guest:Hola y gracias por comentar solo dire a kakashi le pasara algo en este capitulo kukukuku.

qwerty: pues cuando lo sabra quizas mas adelante en uno caps, o quien sabe quizas los soprenda en menos de dos caps lo sepa jeje creo que los tortutrare con eso y les dare una sorpresa cuando menos se lo esperen ejeje y gracias por comentar

Capitulo 6:Un templario entre Nosotros

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y podemos observar a un rubio sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, este personaje no es nada más ni menos que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y como es de costumbre el asesino adolecente estaba solo, refunfuñando ciertas cosas mientras observaba desde su lugar a una hermosa pelirroja repartir los almuerzos de los estudiantes en sus bandejas.

Naruto: maldito Gaara, dejarme morir toda la puta mañana pero ya vera, ya vera-decía el rubio en tonos bajos, pero sus palabras se perdían mientras miraba a esa mujer de rojos cabellos.

Naruto Pov: bueno por lo menos la puedo ver…dios es tan hermosa-eran los pensamientos del rubio que giraban en torno a su madre, mientras que Kushina hace rato había notado que su hijo no dejaba de verla.

Kushina Pov: hace rato que me está mirando y…me hace sentir nerviosa, no sé por qué pero me gusta que me mire, además por que no vendrá a pedir su almuerzo-pensaba esta mientras le entregaba ensalada a los estudiantes que querían.

Así pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que Kushina por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Naruto y un Naruto al todo descaro no despegaba la mirada de su madre, pero esto termino cuando un pelirrojo entro en la cafetería y la mirada de Naruto se llenó de molestia, cosa que percato Kushina.

Naruto: Bonita hora de venir Gaara-dijo en tono molesto.

Gaara: bueno este…si digamos que dormí también que tuve que despertarme tarde-vil mentira la de Gaara, la única razón por la que el pelirrojo llego temprano al instituto fue porque al despertar lo único que encontró fue una carta de Temari donde decía "Mas tarde debemos hablar Gaara".

Naruto: bueno…y bien nada de nuevas órdenes-dijo el rubio con sarcasmo mientras veía el sobre en la mano de Gaara.

Gaara: ah sí, toma el maestre lo nada para ti, allí hay una lista de 3 contratos me dijo que aceptaras uno y yo me quedo con el otro, mientras que el tercero debes hablar con el-susurro el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que Naruto.

Naruto: bien…más tarde les daré una hojeada-dijo mientras este volvía la vista a su madre que lo veía con total detenimiento y allí los ojos de ambos chocaron, para Naruto el mundo se detuvo mientras que Kushina enrojeció un poco y volvió a su deber sucediendo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara.

Gaara: y de que me he perdido, quien es la nueva-dijo este refriéndose a Kushina.

Naruto: es mi madre-dijo este para seguido soltar un suspiro.

Gaara: oh…no preguntare más-dijo este mientras Naruto le daba una mirada de agradecimiento.

Naruto: bien Gaara, iré a revisar el sobre-dijo este mientras e ponía de pie.

Gaara: te acompaño, además yo ya almorcé-dijo este para seguido retirarse junto a Naruto pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que una pelirroja los observaba.

Kushina Pov: la única persona con la que ha hablado Naruto durante todo este momento es el…que escondes Naru-chan-pensó la mujer que observaba a los hijos de sus amigas Mikoto y Tsume socializar con un grupo grande de alumnos.

Podemos ver a un Naruto sentado en uno de los escusados del baño viendo bien el sobre que le entrego Gaara, y en el habían 2 contratos y una carta sellada con el nombre de Sarutobi, mientras que el rubio había cogido la carta y el contrato que iba a acepta el cual era el siguiente.

Sobre de la misión:

Objetivo: asesinar a Doto Kazahana y rescatar a la modelo Koyuki Kazahana**.**

Pago: 45mil dólares al asesinar a Doto y rescatar ilesa a Koyuki.

Crimen: Doto Kazahana es un empresario que tiene cautiva a la hija de su hermano para sobre explotar a esta monetariamente al obligarla para posar en ciertas revistas, después de matar a este, se cree que Doto tiene negocias con la mafia de Gato, mientras que a Koyuki Kazahana es de vital importancia sacarla con vida debido a que esta posee información delicada sobre los templarios.

Asesinos aginados: 1

Asesino elegido: contrato a selección.

Lugar: mansión Kazahana en la zona alta de Konoha.

Lugar de ingresos: por las cloacas de la casa o por el tejado se deja a selección del asesino.

Bono: hay un bono de 5mil dólares al encontrar el testamento de él padre de Koyuki.

Naruto termino de leer la misión que había escogido para después rellenar en la parte que decía Asesino elegido y poner allí su nombre, seguido el rubio metió la carta en el sobre y al salir del baño se encontró a Gaara reposado en la pared.

Gaara: ya-pregunto este mientras Naruto asentía.

Naruto: bien ahora vamos a clase-dijo el joven rubio para seguir su camino hacia el salón en el que estaban, pero un alboroto llamo la atención del rubio, el alboroto era más específicamente en la oficina de su abuela y el rubio rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Gaara: lo digo y lo vuelo a repetir al parecer en este instituto no me voy a aburrir-dijo este para seguido seguir a su amigo de rubios cabellos.

Naruto llego a la oficina de Tsunade observando el tumulto de gente formado de estudiantes y algunos maestros este como una alterada Shizune trataba de calmar a una llorosa Kushina.

Naruto: que pasa oka-san, porque lloras-le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba y Kushina se empezó a calmar.

Kushina: es que "snif" ka…Kakashi "snif" y…y Tsunade "snif"-decía esta entre lágrimas logrando que Naruto no entendiera nada.

Naruto: ya, ya, ya…dime Shizune-san que pasa-dijo este mientras palmeaba delicadamente la espalda de su madre.

Shizune: es Kakashi Naruto-san, el vino aquí para recoger su carta de despido y este al ver a Kushina la empezó a acosar para seguido gritarle cosas horribles además de que Tsunade-sama salió furiosa a confrontar a Kakashi y en este momento ambos estas encerrados en su oficina-dijo la morena preocupada mientras que Naruto solo enfureció.

Naruto: Shizune-san trata de calmarla-dijo este mientras se separaba de Kushina y esta al ver hacia donde se dirigía su hijo palideció…hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Kushina: no Naru-chan, no vayas-susurro esta pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el rubio o quizás sí, mientras que Gaara observo a Naruto enojado y él sabía…que Naruto enojado no era nada bueno y eso lo aprendió nuestro pelirrojo asesino de la peor manera.

Naruto pateo la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade para seguido ver a la directora enfurecida y a Kakashi con una sonrisa de triunfo, el rubio al entrar Tsunade y el peli plata lo voltearon a ver mientras que la vista de Naruto se dirigió hacia el anillo que usaba Kakashi…el anillo de los templarios.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTO SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-dijo está furiosa pero la mirada de Naruto cambio, esa mirada hizo a Tsunade flanquear y a Kakashi ponerse nervioso.

Naruto: tu…eres un templario-tras esas simples palabras Kakashi en un rápido arrebato salió por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade, mientras que la reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar, el rubio corrió hacia la ventana y este simplemente salto al igual que Kakashi mientras que Tsunade no daba crédito a lo que acaba de ver, e instintivamente salía a ver por la ventana para solo observar como Kakashi y Naruto andaban por las salientes de la estructura.

Gaara de pronto sintió su comunicador vibrar y lo respondió de una, pero su vista se volvió hacia la directora que salió rápidamente corriendo de su oficina para tratar de calmar a la madre de Naruto al instante que este se ponía su comunicador.

Gaara: que pasa Naruto-susurro este un poco alejado del tumulto.

Naruto: es Kakashi…es un templarios Gaara, rápido ve a el salón 9 allí están nuestras cosas, agarra mi mochila y tírala por la ventana allí tengo mi hoja oculta y mi atuendo de asesinó.

Gaara: bien-dijo este para seguido salir corriendo hacia el salón 9.

Naruto iba persiguiendo a Kakashi, pero en una maniobra del peli plata este salto hacia un baúl lleno de balones de playa y seguido seguir corriendo por la parte derecha del instituto mientras que Naruto siguió su camino y allí lo vio, vio como Gaara tiraba su mochila y el rubio en un remate de agilidad se apoyó en la pared para seguido saltar y apoyase en un tubo para saltar al suelo y recoger su mochila.

Naruto abrió el zipper de su mochila y rápidamente saco un pequeño paquete envuelto, el rubio a la hora de soltarlo dentro de paquete se observaba el atuendo de los asesinos y su hoja oculta, el rubio mientras corría se quitó su guante negro para ponerse su hoja oculta y su atuendo de asesino, a un que solo era su capucha y la parte del torso, el rubio activo su vista del águila y rápidamente lo diviso al peli plata tratando de escapar por el estacionamiento de los profesores.

Kakashi corría, debía llegar rápidamente su auto estaba a tan solo unos metros, pero allí lo vio enfrente de su camioneta, el asesino con capucha una dorada y él sabía muy bien quien era.

Kakashi: así que tenía razón, eres un asesino-dijo este en un tono calmado.

Naruto: y tú eres un asqueroso templario…ven Kakashi…prueba mi acero-dijo este mientras apretaba su puño y su hoja oculta, esa hoja que ya estaba manchada con la sangre de muchos apareció.

Kakashi saco una pequeña navaja y se lanzó hacia el rubio, Naruto con su hoja intercepto la navaja mientras que el rubio conecto su rodilla con el estómago de Kakashi haciendo a este escupir un poco de saliva.

Naruto: esto es por mi madre-dijo este mientras que con su hoja oculta apuñalaba al peli plata.

Kakashi: maldito-dijo mientras escupía al rubio.

Naruto: muérete de una puta vez-dijo para seguido volver a apuñalar al peli plata justo en el lado derecho de su pecho.

Kakashi: jeje "tos" tu madre es toda una-pero antes de terminar de decir la hoja oculta del rubio se clavó justamente en la frente del peli plata.

Naruto: cállate y muere… Corpus Anima vestra et paz-recito el rubio mientras vio a Gaara aparecer acompañada de Kurenai.

Kurenai: bien hecho Naruto, pero hay problemas Tsunade y tu madre no dejan de buscarte, yo limpiare este desorden y tratare de averiguar algo sobre Kakashi quizás tenga información en su auto o apartamento, mientras tanto tú y Gaara invéntense algo-dijo la oji roja mientras cogía las llaves del auto de Kakashi y subía el cuerpo de este a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Gaara: diremos que Kurenai-sensei y yo te encontramos inconsciente, ahora ven te golpeare rápido en la nuca no te dolerá creo-dijo este.

Naruto: bien, solo deja y me quieto el atuendo y la hoja oculta-pero apenas el rubio termino de decir eso todo se volvió negro.

Naruto abría lo ojos y lo primero que noto era que estaba en la enfermería, pero apenas abrió los ojos una cabellera rojiza se lazo hacia él.

Kushina: oh Naru-chan estas bien, yo tenía miedo cuando Tsunade me dijo que perseguiste a ese maldito de Kakashi-dijo esta mientras observaba muy bien a su hijo, este solo le brindo una sonrisa para seguido acariciarle su cabello.

Naruto: si estoy bien…pero que paso solo recuerdo haber alcanzado a Kakashi y allí todo se volvió negro-dijo este.

Kushina: oh mi niño hermoso-dijo esta mientras se pegaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba mientras que el rubio solo disfruto ese momento.

Tsunade: bien me alegra verte mejor-dijo esta mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le susurraba "tenemos que hablar" cosa que puso tenso al rubio.

Kushina: bien Naru-chan nos vamos ya, necesitas descansar-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y luego de unos minutos partió rumbo a su hogar en compañía de su madre.

Eran las 8pm, había pasado exactamente casi 4 horas desde que Naruto llego a si hogar y decir que no estaba feliz era una mentira, su madre lo cuido como nunca lo había hecho y en este momento ambos estaban recostados en el sofá viendo una película mientras el rubio pensaba en ir a hacer su misión el día de mañana pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea y el rubio tenía eso muy en claro.

El teléfono que estaba junto al sofá sonó, y Kushina estiro su mano izquierda mientras que su derecha acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo que estaba usando sus piernas como almohadas.

Kushina: si hola…ah Tsume si hola dime que pasa…oh una fiesta en la casa de Miyuki…no se hoy estoy un poco ocupada…abra música y buen ambiente la verdad no se…no tranquila no...-pero su hijo la interrumpió, Naruto vio cómo su madre en verdad se moría por asistir y él no era nadie para impedírselo.

Naruto: no tranquila si quiere ve, yo me iré a dormir pronto-dijo este mientas que Kushina solo asintió nada malo pasaría por asistirá además su hijo fue quien le dio permiso.

Kushina: bien Tsume si iré…ok en medio hora estaré lista chao-colgó Kushina mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse.

Naruto Pov: bien creo que iré hoy a hacer la misión, además según el mensaje de Sarutobi hoy me depositaran el dinero de la misión de ayer-pensó el rubio pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos este al ver como una hermosa Kushina bajaba las escaleras, esta vestía un traje negro que se ceñía a sus curvas dejándoles bien definidas, al mismo instante que sus pechos copa D resaltaran y una presilla para el cabello de color purpura que combinaba un poco con sus ojos y al final unos tacones bajo que para ojos del rubio se veía hermosa.

Kushina: como me veo Naru-chan-hablo esta mientras daba una medio vuelta, y Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia su madre y la abrazo mientras que Kushina entre los brazos de su hijo sintió esa sensación de nuevo.

Naruto: juro que si no fueras mi madre…trataría de conquistarse-le susurro este al oído mientras que Kushina al sentir como el bajo del aliento de su hijo pegaba con su oreja esta enrojeció a niveles inimaginables, pero el claxon del auto del Tsume fue la huida de Kushina.

Kushina: bi…bien…Naruto-chan…y…ya me voy-dijo esta mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia la perta y está a la hora de cerrarse Kushina llevo su mano a su pecho, notando como su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Kushina Pov: pero…que me está pasando…pero eso se sintió también ¡NO! Pero que estoy pesando él es mi hijo…dios no hoy tengo que despejarme con las chicas no es posible que me esté enamorando y de mi hijo o ¿si es posible?-y con esas dudas la pelirroja partió rumbo al auto de Tsume con la idea de despejar su mente.

Podemos ver a Naruto en la aviación oculta de su casa, rezándole a una foto de su padre.

Naruto: que mi puntería sea la mejor, que los malos de bañen sangre con mi acero y por último que los templarios paguen sus pecados, amen padre-termino de decir el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la izquierda de la habitación donde estaban sus armas y su atuendo de asesino.

Así Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar de su próxima misión a las 9:30pm para asesinar a Doto Kazahana y rescatar a Koyuki Kazahana, mientras que Kushina pensaba detenidamente en su hijo y en su situación, en la de una madre que nunca estuvo con su hijo y al momento de estarlo empieza a manifestar sentimientos que van más allá de su comprensión.

¿?:Disculpe usted es Kushina verdad, la amiga de Tsume -hablo una mujer peliverde acompañada de un hombre pelinegro con una nariz grande que llama toda la atención.

Kushina: disculpe-pregunto esta al ver a la pareja.

¿?:oh perdón mis modales, yo soy Miyuki y este es mi esposo a Doto Kazahana y gracias por venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-hablo la mujer.

Doto: si gracias por venir Kushina-san –hablo el pelinegro, el objetivo de la misión de Naruto y vaya que el rubio se llevaría una sorpresa al ver el lugar en el que era la fiesta de su madre.

espero que les gustara y el proximo cap espero subirlo el domigo o sabado jeje y gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap y lamento la demora pero el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupado jeje ahora respondere reviews:

Guest: jeje gracias por el comentario espero que te guste el cap

vulkaskull: jeje si ademas aparte de esa sorpresa en este cap les tengo otra y es algo que nadie habra imaginado...creo jeje.

master master god: gracias leer estos comentarios me dan animos para seguir con el fic, espero que el cap te guste.

Kuro Okami 9: si eso si, Naruto se llevara una sopresa y Kushina otra jeje, gracias por comentar.

Renuncia de Derechos: decir que Naruto ni Assasins Creed me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus autores u creadores.

Capitulo 7: La vista Negra

Naruto se encontraba en el tejado de una hermosa y llamativa mansión, el rubio estaba más que preparado para su misión de eliminar a Doto y rescatar a Koyuki pero nuestro joven asesino aprenderá que en una misión las cosas pueden cambiar y por un solo error todo se puede ir a la mierda.

Naruto: bien si no me equivoco la entrada es por un ducto de aire-dijo el rubio a nadie en particular mientras que desde su posición pudo ver el ducto, la entrada al infierno.

Naruto rápidamente entro por el ducto de la ventilación, el rubio continuo arrastrándose entre los estrechos lugares sin saber que solo a unos metros estaba su amada pelirroja.

Así pasaron unos 10 minutos en que el rubio continuo arrastrándose por los pequeños ductos, hasta que un luz le indico que era el final de su camino el rubio de una patada abrió la salida del ducto para luego observar que se encontraba en una oficina, la oficina de Doto.

Naruto Pov: bien, registrare este lugar quizás aquí este el testamento del padre de Koyuki-pensó este mientras se ponía a buscar dicho documento.

Mientras que unos pisos abajo Kushina estaba en la zona de la barra libre del mini bar viendo esta como su amiga Tsume bailaba con quien cuento hombre se le cruzara enfrente.

Kushina: ahh que aburrido-dijo está en un susurro, susurro que fue aptado por una persona.

¿?: Disculpe bella dama me concedería esta pieza-dijo un hombre pelinegro con una extraña división en su cara.

Kushina: ¿cómo?-pregunto esta.

¿?: Perdona no me he presentado mi nombre es…Madara y me aria el favor de concederme esta pieza-dijo este mientras le tendía su mano a Kushina.

Kushina: mmm claro por qué no-dijo esta para seguido tomar la mano del extraño, sin saber esta que le estaba dando la mano al diablo en persona.

Volviendo con Naruto este había registrado toda la oficina, pero no encontró nada del testamento, bueno eso fue hasta que corrió un cuadro en el que estaba la imagen de Doto y su esposa.

Naruto: bingo-exclamo el rubio al ver la caja fuerte que había detrás de él cuadro pero unos pasos fuera en el pasillo hicieron reaccionar al rubio al instante que la puerta de la oficina se abría y la sangre salpicaba el suelo.

Esto debido a que Naruto en un rápido movimiento había matado a uno de los invasores con uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, mientras que al segundo lo tenía prisionero entre su daga dorada y la alfombra de color rojo de la oficina.

Naruto: muévete y te mato, grita y te mato ahora responderás a mis preguntas y si no lo haces…creo que ya te imaginas que pasara no?-dijo el rubio mientras alaba su vista y su presa al ver esos ojos azules fríos y sin expresión respondió.

¿?: Me…me mataras-susurro este mientras el rubio solo pudo sonreír.

Naruto: veo que vas captando ahora dime, como abro la caja fuerte-fue la primera pregunta del rubio.

¿?: El…el señor Doto siempre…siempre…anda la contraseña con el-dijo este mientras sentía el frio metal de la daga dorado contra su cuello.

Naruto: bien ahora donde está la señorita Koyuki-fue la segundo pregunta del rubio.

¿?: En…en el sótano para su nueva sesión de fotos…desnuda-dijo el hombre mientras que Naruto al escuchar eso apretó más su daga contra el cuello de si víctima.

Naruto: ahora la última pregunta quieres que tu muerte sea rápida o lenta y dolorosa-dijo este mientras el pobre hombre al escuchar esas palabras solo sintió como la daga de Naruto se resbalaba por su cuello para seguido este tratara de para en sangrado con sus manos.

¿?: maldito-pronuncio este su última palabra mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Naruto: Corpus Anima vestra et paz-recito el rubio mientras salía de la oficina rumbo al sótano pero para llegar al sótano el rubio debía pasar primero por la sala.

Mientras que en la sala de la gran mansión se puede ver a una feliz pelirroja bailando con un pelinegro siendo ambos el centro de atención.

Madara: que bien baila pelirroja-san-dijo este mientras le daba una vuelta a Kushina.

Kushina: Kushina, ese es mi nombre Madara-kun-dijo la pelirroja para seguido divertirse, olvidándose completamente de su hijo.

Madara: hermoso-dijo este mientras ambos terminaban el baile y Kushina lentamente se empezaba a separar de ese extraño pelinegro.

Kushina: estuvo muy divertido gra…-pero esta no pudo terminar so oración, esto debido a que los labios de Madara habían chocado con los suyos mientras la pelirroja por pura intuición correspondió pero sin sentir nada, ese beso fue como uno forzado para nuestra protagonista.

Mientras que Naruto estaba llegando al final de pasillo mientras que con su gran habilidad de Parkour de un salto se subió a una saliente que había en la puerta y para al final pasar por un pequeño hueco de madera podrida y al fin llegar a la sala, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó este.

Naruto: que…que demonios estás haciendo aquí Kushina y quien…quién demonios es ese hombre-dijo un rubio shockeado.

Miles de sentimientos pasaban por le cabeza del rubio ira, frustración, venganza, tristeza e ira pero este no lo noto, el rubio no noto esa pequeña lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla al ver como la persona que más amaba se besaba con otro hombre y la ira lo domino de pronto Naruto se vio en otro lugar, una selva con mucha maleza soldados matándose entre si la sangre volando y…y un rubio en medio de todo con una espeluznante sonrisa Naruto sin ayuda del Animus había desbloqueado una memoria de su antepasado y las cosas que vio el rubio en esta lo cambiarían para mal o para bien.

Memoria 1 del Antepasado de Naruto.

¿?: Jackson corre, tenemos que irnos los estadounidenses vienen-hablo una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello negro.

Jackson: corre Jacqueline, yo los detendré debes vivir por nuestro hijo-dijo un rubio mientras se ponía una hoja oculta a cargaba un rifle en su espalda.

Jacqueline: no Jackson no vayas por favor ¡ NOOO JACKSON NOOOO!-grito esta en vano al ver como su amor daba su vida por protegerla e ella y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Salto Temporal…

Se puede ver a Jackson rodeado de cadáveres, este tenía una mirada sanguinolenta pero si se observa bien se puede ver que el rubio está rodeado de alrededor unos 150 soldados.

Jackson: vengan bastardos los matare a todos…!VENGAN MALDITOS NOO DEJARE QUE SE LA LLEVEN JACQUELINE¡-grito este mientras los 150 soldados disparaban al indefenso y acabado hombre, y todas las 150 balas atravesaron al hombre acabando así con su vida.

Fin de la Memoria 1…

Naruto respiraba agitadamente mientras volvía en sí y al hacerlo sintió como algo en su cabeza empezó a doler, mientras que su vista de águila se activaba pero esta vista era diferente el rubio veía toso negro como si estuvieran en la oscuridad total, pero allí lo vio una sombra de color blanco y él sabía quién era, esa sombra era de Doto pero una voz, esa voz lo cambio todo el sobreesfuerzo de él rubio al desbloquear una memoria de su antepasado, la carga física y mental de rubio al hacerlo creo en Naruto un Dejavu, el dejavu de que él era Jackson y todos en la fiesta eran simples soldados.

Doto estaba aplaudiéndole a la pareja de bailantes.

Doto: Bravo…bravo-dijo este mientras aplaudía pero nadie lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde un encapuchado apareció al lado de Doto mientras que con su puño desnudo atravesaba el pecho del hombre y los pocos que lo vieron quedaron asombrados y estáticos.

Naruto: muere escoria-pronunció el rubio mientras que Miyuki la esposa de Doto solo grito llamando la atención de todos.

Miyuki: ¡DOTOOOOOOO!-todos volvieron a ver y la imagen que observaron la recordaran toda su vida, el sujeto que habita matado a Doto había decapitado a Miyuki dejando que la cabeza de esta rodara por el suelo.

Naruto: cállate…puta salvare a Jacqueline-dijo un perdido Naruto, al momento que todo empezaba a cambiar cada una de las personas que estaban en la sala, en el mini bar y en toda la fiesta ahora a los ojos del rubio eran soldados estadounidenses y el…él era Jackson.

Kushina estaba en shock esa imagen jamás se le olvidara el pecho de Doto abierto con un agujero perfecto y la cabeza de Miyuki rorando en el piso. Allí cundió el pánico la gente gritaba, los guarda espaldas corrían hacia su jefe y una Kushina que fue tomada por Tsume del hombro salió corriendo junto con la multitud escapando así de ese asesino, si esta tan solo supiera que ese asesino era su hijo

Naruto: maldito los matare… Jacqueline donde estas ¡JACQUELINE!-grito un perdido rubio mientras sacaba su daga dorada y los "soldados" aprenderían sin que ellos supieran que el poder de la mente es el más grande del mundo.

Kushina se detuvo cerca de la salida, ese grito esa voz solo podía ser de una persona pero eso era imposible esa persona debería estar en su casa, descansando.

Kushina: no es imposible que…Naru-chan-dijo una insegura Kushina.

Tsume: vamos Kushina corre-dijo una preocupada Tsume al ver a su amiga estática.

Kushina: bien vamos-dijo esta pero un nuevo grito atrajo su atención.

¿?: ¡AHHHHHH!-fue el sonoro grito que llegaron a los oídos de Kushina ella lo supo.

Kushina:¡NARUTOOO!-grito esta mientras se separaba de Tsume y volvía, rumbo a la sala de la fiesta.

Mientras que con Naruto hace tan solo 1 minuto.

Se ve a Naruto rodeado de unos 45 guardaespaldas, mientras que en una arranque explosivo del rubio este con su daga había ya matado a 15 entre cortándoles la garganta, amputándoles ambos pies o brazos o hasta incluso con su puño destrozarles la mandíbula.

Naruto: vengan asquerosos soldados no dejare que la toquen-balbuceaba el rubio.

Guardia 1: Maldición es un monstruo que les pasa solo dispárenle-dijo este lleno de frustración pero el miedo de más de uno de los guardas hizo que la figura que todo lo estaba observando en las sombras apareciera.

¿?: Yo me are cargo, es imposible que ustedes venzan a un asesino sobre todo uno tan peculiar como ese.

Guardia 8: Madara-sama-dijo este con esperanzas.

Madara: bien, vamos-dijo este mientras que con su espada se lazaba hacia el rubio.

Naruto rápidamente intercepto el ataque de Madara pero lo que el pelinegro vio en los ojos de ese asesino lo dejo boquiabierto.

Madara: imposible…la vista negra-dijo este mientras que Naruto con su hoja oculta trato de apuñalar a Madara cosa que fallo.

Naruto: Jacqueline-dijo este cansado mientras jadeaba.

Madara: jajajaja vayas chico más peculiar desbloquear la vista negra…a que vista que solo uno de los pocos "niños malditos" pueden pero no creo que salgas vivo de aquí, si no te mato yo esa vista lo hará aun no estabas preparado para ella sí que…muere-dijo Madara con los ojos totalmente negros, igual que lo del rubio.

Naruto no lo vio venir solo pudo sentir como una espada perforaba su hombro, y lo rebanaba como si fiera mantequilla.

Naruto:¡AHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito ensordecedor del el rubio.

Madara: bien ahora muere asesino-dijo este preparado para el golpe, final pero una voz lo detuvo.

Kushina:¡NOOOO NARUTO!-dijo esta mientras pasaba entre los guardias y se tiraba para abrazar al rubio todo bajo la mirada de Madara.

Naruto: Jacqueli…Kushina-dijo este mientras alzaba la vista y sus ojos negros volvían hacer azules para seguido caer desmayado con miles de imágenes pasando frente a él, muchas de ellas siendo de la niñez de Jackson.

Kushina: ya, ya mi bebe mami está aquí y no dejara que te hagan daño-dijo esta mientras acurrucaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Madara: así que es tu hijo…bueno suficiente ustedes llévenlos al sótano y métanlos en las mazmorras a ambos, dentro de unas horas iré primero hay que ordenar este desorden-dijo Madara mientras volvía a ver a Kushina y esta le daba una mirada de muerte para seguido este retirarse.

Naruto: Kushina…-susurro Naruto mientras Kushina lo observaba y miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza pero la principal era "Que te pasa Naru-chan" al momento que ambos madre e hijo eran llevados a las mazmorras del el sótano.

Espero que es gustara y las memorias del antepasado de Naruto seran un total de 10 0 12 depende de si me inspiro al hacerlas jeje y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia


End file.
